The Hard Edge to the Soft Science
by PuBlicJourNal
Summary: My IQs 187 so yes I'm a genius... Just what I need, another one!; Clowns are freaky!.. Oh man I'm so with you there!; If you didn't work for the goverment we'd be in so much trouble right now... Has that happend to you before?.. Deffinatly yeah.
1. The Rolling of the Ball

**I do not own Bones or Criminal Minds, I fantasize I do all the time but I don't. They belong to Hart Henderson and Jeff Davis respectably. I am neither. I do however own Blake and I have (with my twisted mind) come up with the cases that the teams will have to solve. So without further ado I give to THE HARD EDGE TO THE SOFT SCIENCE.**

**The Rolling of the Ball**

_Somewhere in North Carolina_

Sara Hennessey was just standing on the property overseeing the work being done on the land next door, her company had just gotten their land from its previous owners and wanted to make sure that's the sink hole wouldn't expand over to her business.

"Excuse me? Excuse me sir?" she said trying to get one of the workers attention. One of the older workers noticed her and came over "Do you know if there is any danger of expansion? I need to warn my boss if there is."

"As far as I know ma'am them are thinking the hole is all but as big as it gunna be… I don't think yous got nothing ter worries about over yonder." He said in a thick accent, Sara almost didn't understand him. She was going to thank him but something from the pit caught her eye.

"Oh my God… Oh my God, Oh my God stop! Stop digging! Oh my God stop!" Sara ran under the fence and out to the workers. The crane operator thought the worse and turned off his machine.

"Ma'am, Ma'am what's wrong?" the manager asked coming out of his trailer having heard her cries. She couldn't speak and just pointed into the sick hole. The crew manager didn't notice what Sara was looking at until he looked closely. Not know what it was he tried to get a closer look, and then he swore.

"Stephenson, call 911!" He said forcing everyone back and away from the hole. Sara no longer cared if sink hole was going to make its way over to her property, she was just wondering how to get the image of the dead body that she saw, the arm of a helpless victim already decomposed in that dirt.

_The Hoover Building in Washington DC_

Booth didn't know what else to do; he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew that if he made this call Bones would not be please, neither would Hodgins but he was less concerned about that and more concerned about her. She had been distant lately, and after everything that happened outside of Sweets' office a few months ago he couldn't blame her and he didn't want to strain the relationship even more. He knew, however, that if he didn't make this call then the current case they had would never be solved. It had been over a month and they still had no leads. And the bodies were piling up fast, the original 12 and the most recent one, Carol Joy; she was 22 and was found in the woods close to the original crime scene. Booth knew he had to do it, no matter what, there were thirteen families counting on him know, thirteen victims that needed justice and one person that was the cause, he had to stop it, he knew it was the only thing he could do. Booth took a deep breath and picked up the phone using a phone number he hadn't used in years.

"Hey Rossi, its Booth. Hey I was wondering if you and your team can come in and help on this case I've been working on. It's been open for a month and I still have no idea who or what this guy is, my team has been trying to get information but they haven't been able to get all the bodies from the sink hole and, well they don't like to go with their gut so I was wondering if you guys could help out." Booth held his breath while Rossi went to talk to the team's leader. It was defiantly up there on the longest moments of his life. He heard Rossi pick up the phone on the other end and waited for a reply. "Really you can? That's great, what time you heading over?" Booth got their estimated time and hung up relieved. Now all he had to do was break the news to Bones. Now this was going to be hard.

_Federal Building in QuanticoVirginia_

Reid had walked into work that morning and like always headed straight to the coffee pot. Luke warm FBI coffee was always good in the morning. The bull pen wasn't too full, only Prentiss and JJ were at their seats and Morgan and Garcia had decided to take over his desk.

"Yes?" he said sitting down on his chair, Garcia spun around in her chair across from him and Morgan sat on his desk.

"Nothing, just sitting at your desk bored. You got anything better to do?" Morgan asked look at his empty desk. The BAU had been quiet lately, Sam Coopers team had been out recently having been called in on a case in California and no consulting jobs had been given that had taken up too much time, a couple latterly only needed a minutes work for Reid and he had finished it all yesterday, guessing Morgan had done so as well.

"In reality I was hoping a case would pop up but as of right now I was planning on reading up on some old books that I haven't touched in a while, maybe even contact and old college of mine that I have neglected to call. I should offer him congratulations, he recently had gotten engaged." Reid said more to himself then to Morgan and Garcia.

"Well that good for him, what is he like 38?" Morgan said, trying to poke fun at his younger co worker. Reid, however, didn't catch that and responded honestly.

"No, he's my age. I met him at a psychology lecture when we were at school. He took courses at Cal Tech but went somewhere else for school. He got his doctorate around the time I got mind in Engineering, his was in psychology however."

Morgan nodded his head then turned and looked at Garcia asking which planet their favorite genius came from. Morgan and Garcia continued their chat with Reid but he really didn't pay attention to what they were saying and told himself he would look back over the conversation later on if he had to. He did however decide to enjoy his coffee and quietly sat and observed everyone on a slow day of work. It was like being at school on the last day all over again, although it wasn't the best time for him Reid knew that most students cherished the last days of school, with the impending summer just around the corner and the knowledge that in just a few days you would be free for three months. He also knew that on those last days of school everyone became at peace, no one would torment eachother and just enjoyed a fun day at school with no work and all play left in front of them, teachers no longer caring what they did. That feel had surrounded the BAU today and for one of the first time he enjoyed it.

This feeling however was short lived and Reid along with the rest of the team was called in to the conference room for a case. Reid got out of his chair, stretching his knee to make sure he could move it (it had become a habit as of late) and walked up to the room with Morgan and Garcia. Rossi stood in front of them with Hotch right behind.

"We have been called in to help another FBI team in DC." Rossi opened the meeting with.

"Why?" Emily asked look up at Hotch, it was rare that an FBI team would call in another team to help on the case, there were a lot of Alpha Male complexes in the FBI and people didn't like asking for help. Rossi went on to explain a friend of his had asked if the team could help with a case he's had for over a month. Although they had discovered the bodies, complications with the sink hole they were found in caused a safety hazard and the team has hit a wall.

"His team is what we like to call squints, they're a bunch of scientist who without the bodies can't do their jobs and he asked me if we could come in and help while they are still derailed." Rossi said looking at Emily.

"Who is it?" Morgan asked clearly interested now.

"His name is Seeley Booth, his partner is Dr. Temperance Brennan and her team, and we'll meet them all there."

"I know Booth, one of the best shots I'd ever seen, he's a good guy, and wouldn't call if he wasn't completely lost as what to do next." Morgan said looking around the room. Reid nodded as well and said "I've read Dr. Brennan's books, and have met her briefly at a book signing; they're extremely detail and have just about everything spot on, factually speaking."

Emily turned to Reid and added "Not to mention the steamy details during those more explicit scene, she sure knows how to write them."

Hotch stepped in and told them about the case. "Twelve bodies were discovered in North Carolina when a sink hole formed after massive flooding down there. They were only able to exhume two of the bodies before they were stopped by safety hazards and the team had identified them. The rest are still sitting in the sink hole. All of us, including you Garcia, are going to the Jeffersonian where we will meet Booth and his team, he and his team are the leads on this and we're just there to help, nothing more."  
"From what Booth has told me watch out for his partner, she doesn't put a lot into psychology and is anxious right now with having nothing to do case wise. We have about a hour's drive a head of us grab your things and let's go."

_Georgetown Campus Dorm Room_

Blake woke up about five in the morning and started to get ready. After completing her English paper and getting dressed she sat for about forty five minutes to read one of her books. Every day went like this and the only difference between mornings was what book she was reading. She never cared what book it was just as long as the book kept her interested (and just about all books did). Her morning routine ended and then she had to figure out what day it was, Tuesday. She grabbed her keys and coat then ran down the hall and knock on Wendell's dorm room.

"Let's go man! Dr, Brennan wants us in, at eight, its seven fifteen now!" The door swung open and they were on their way to the Jeffersonian. She wondered on what they would be working on now. A new victim from the Civil War like the one last week she found copper particles on or maybe Hodgins would have her identifying the new bacteria that was found on a skeleton from Turkey. When Blake jumped in the care she couldn't help but think, _man I love this job_.

**I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of (what I am calling) HESS. I would really appreciate feedback. It might spark something in my not always working mind, and I need a kick to the backside sometimes. Within the week check out my home page and I should have a banner up for this story, I already have one up for my other Bones story The Bomb Squad and you can check that one out to if you'd like. What do you guys think of Blake so far? I know you only met her for two paragraphs but I hope she gets good feedback. Anyway! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I don't care if it's only one word, it's better than nothing.**

** -Stay Frisky**

** Ravendorbeaterx**


	2. Let's Talk Dirty

**Hello! Hi! I'm Not Hart Henderson or Jeff Davis so I own nothing. Except Blake! She is mine! And the cases are all mine too! Also I realized that there's a sort of plot hole with Blake not knowing what they would be doing at work… I'll explain in a the beginning of the chapter, just run with it for me because in reality I forgot that the case was already a month in when I wrote her part and what I'm writing is just a lame excuse to make sure the hole is covered, it does however allow me to graze the surface to her family background and start that snowball. Other then that I think I've covered all my bases… Oh Wait!! Special shout out to ****karaokejunkie**** for being the first reviewer and following closely behind was**** morgo7kc****! People! Follow their lead! I hope you like this chapter and how the teams work together. I'm trying to stay in character for them and I hope I'm doing well. But I won't know unless people review!**

**But Enough of that! Here! Chapter 2!**

**Let's Talk Dirty**

_Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC_

Dr. Brennan looked at the doors of the Medico Legal lab and watched as Wendell and Blake rushed in, about 5 minutes early. Brennan smiled to herself, the young assistant she had taken in was actually working out, he could never replace Zach but no one really could. Zach had been special, but Wendell was the best second choice. The girl next to him was just a good. She brought a special spunkiness to the room and went well with Hodgins as a partner. She had started about a month after Booth and Brennan had gone to Brennan's old high school, which was two weeks after the whole kiss outside Sweets office had happened. She did well and worked great with Hodgins; she listened intently to his rants and did her job well. However, just before they got this case, she had been pulled away do to trouble at home with her mother and the institution that her mother was in, taking her away for a month. The other interns seemed to miss her as well, each of them asking for news on her whenever they were in the lab. Most of the interns spent time outside of the lab together and were close friends and competitors they always good to see them getting along, but when Blake was gone they seemed to have been missing something, a part of them, even Fisher had been less depressed when she was around and seemed even more depressed when she was gone. It was good to see Blake again and maybe a pair of fresh eyes would help in this case. _Speaking of fresh eyes…_

Temperance thought as she watched seven people dressed in FBI standard uniform walk in. Booth directed them into the conference room and quickly made his way over to Brennan behind her stood Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell and Blake.

"Okay, Bones I know you are probably mad at me right now and I was going to tell you earlier but then Rebecca called and told me that I had to get Parker to her house from school because the nurse called and said Parker was sick, so I went and did that, then I had to run back home because I had forgotten my gun because I knew I shouldn't bring it in Parkers school and when I got here Rossi and his team were pulling up and I had no time—"

"You brought in more Feds? The government is already not letting us in the sink hole to get the rest of the bodies and now you're just bringing more in?" Hodgins said clearly agitated.

"These guys are doing us a favor. They are good at what they do and I know a few of them. I taught Morgan at the academy and Rossi taught me, I worked with him for a while before he retired. They're good guys, their team is known for being able to perform miracles when it looks like a case is going to go cold. They're here to help okay, just give them a chance. Please." Booth said holding his breath. Angela looked at the other around her and told Booth that she didn't mind, this opened the flood gate and everyone else agreed. Everyone except Brennan that is…

"You have faith that they are good men? That his team is going to help us?" Brennan said stepping closer to Booth. He looked her straight in the eye and nodded his head curtly. She nodded back and took off her lab coat.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth said chasing after her. Everyone else on the platform followed suit and headed for the conference room.

"You said that these people were going to help us so I believe we should get right to it yes? They might as well get our name before we start." She said walking into the room turning to the seven people in front of her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm an anthropologist and an author."

"Yes, I know your works. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. You're a great writer."

"Yes I know." She said taking his hand. Two of the three women in the room shared a look of shock by her reply to the comment, Emily wasn't really sure what to say about this woman yet and JJ felt the same way. Garcia on the other hand was amused by the woman's bluntness and found it to be refreshing. At this point everyone that had followed Dr. Brennan was in the room and proper introductions could be made.

"Rossi, thanks for coming. This is my team, Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, you've just met Dr. Brennan, Angela Montenegro is our facial reconstruction and sketch artist, she also does video and audio restoration, and these two are the interns that work here, Wendell Bray and Blake Rythems. I'll let everyone else tell you what they do, because in all honesty I really don't know." Booth said turning to the group at the door the doctors had gone on to explain what they did, impressing the BAU team. They learned that Dr. Saroyan ran the Medico-Legal Lab and was the corner, and that Dr. Hodgins was the self acclaimed Bug and Slim Guy ("And don't forget King of the Lab…" Angela could be heard saying from behind him mockingly). Reid was the last to shake hands and spoke for his team

"Well I might as well introduce everyone else now. Um…Well I'm Dr. Reid, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, he's the leader of this team, and this is SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and SSA Jennifer Jareau, and finally this is our Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia."

The teams exchanged hellos and preferred names before they started working on the case.

"Well we were able to identify two of the victims before we were stopped. One was Isabella Romano she's a 24 year old female of Spanish descent. She was a dancer and from what I could tell a ballerina. She was about 5' 4" and was extremely healthy. The other victim was Shawna Berkley she was a 22 year old of African descent and had a trick knee most likely due to a sports injury she got during tennis. She was about 5' 8" and displayed no signs of medical problems." Brennan said

"The most recent victim was Carol Joy again 22 and Caucasian. She played the piano and did well in school. All three girls were reported missing a month before they died." Cam added.

"Do you guys know that for certain?" Reid asked.

"Yes, we were able to estimate time of death to be about 31 days after they went missing due to bugs and stages of decomp that the body was in." Cam said nodding to Reid.

"Also, I was able to find organic particulates under all of the girls finger nails, they were a type of cotton fiber probably part of the killer's clothes. I haven't been able to identify what type of cotton; the sample was too small to tell. A synthetic hair was also found on the body of Carol Joy. I haven't been able to identify what kind of wig it was though." Hodgins said letting Cam take up the floor again.

"As of right now the only thing strange about Carol Joy is that her head had been shaved prior to her death. Cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head. The other two victims were killed differently. Shawna was asphyxiated and Isabella was beaten."

"You could tell all that from her bones?" Prentiss asked impressed.

"Yes, but it could only tell us that, there are no prints on the bodies, no tell tale sign of the killer, nothing. I actually don't see what help you all can be. (Booth in the background called out to Brennan who hushed him up before continuing) But Booth trusts you to be able to do something that we can't, and I trust him so, thank you." Brennan said sitting down in the chair in front of her Cam looked at the BAU team and told them that they could get what they needed.

"For right now all we need is a place for Garcia to set up and to talk to the families. If it's possible I want to send Reid and Morgan to the crimes scenes. JJ and Prentiss, you'll stay here and see if we can surpass this safety ruling, Rossi and I will interview the families. Other then that I think we are good for now." Hotch said nodding to everyone else.

Booth nodded in return and talked to the group. "I'll take you guys to the crime scene, Bones and Hodgins will come with us, and it will be easier to have you guys there if JJ and Prentiss get clearance on the scene. Angela can you get Garcia set up? And Cam, get the families in Brennan's office and show them around the place. Let's get to work!" he ended with a clap of the hands. The teams went where they were supposed to go but Blake called out to Booth.

"What are we suppose to do?" she said indicating herself and Wendell. _Honestly you'd think we were invisible sometimes… I feel like Vincent Nigel Murray when we all stop listening to him. Or Daisy, we do that to her more, but she normally doesn't notice through the bussing of her own voice. She's nice enough though…._

"You should come with us; it will be a good experience to get you out in the field." Brennan said grabbing her coat and breaking Blake's metal babbles. Wendell and Blake followed them out and into the car. The case was back on track.

_North Carolina_

Booth, Brennan, Wendell, Blake, Hodgins, Reid and Morgan got out of Booth sedan and headed over to the property.

"The size of the sink hole hasn't changed and the soil looks harder than stone. It's safe to go in." Hodgins said to Brennan as the approached the crime scene. Reid looked over at the sink hole and started profiling with Morgan not yet talking to the other two doctors. He could tell both of them were apprehensive about the BAU coming in and taking the case, these two were going to be the hardest to convince.

"From what I can see the victims are all buried on top of eachother like a mass grave, with their arms cross over their chest. Like a sudo-proper burial sort of thing. That signifies remorse for the victims."

"But the last one was found in the woods over there. Why risk being caught by going back to the original burial ground. Why not just finds a different plot of land?" Morgan asked looking in the direction of the woods.

"Maybe the land is significant to him?" Reid suggested. "We should have Garcia check the names of the victims, see if they know anyone from around here that might be tied to this land. Do we know who owns it?" He said turning to Booth.

"As of right now no, according to neighbors the land has been vacant for years, the owners haven't been here since 1990. They really don't know the family, only that they had a lot of troubles."Booth said looking over the plot of land. After about an hour or so of feeling out the land and what the un-sub would have to know about it they decided to head back to the Jeffersonian to talk over things with the other teams.

_Angela's office_

"So this is my work space." Angela said as she and Garcia walked into her office. Angela decided to let Garcia see the rest of the building before setting her up. Over that time Angela got to get to know the tech savvy agent and found that she liked her. "This big machine right here is what I call the Angelator. It's my little baby." She said as Garcia looked over the system in awe.

"This is beautiful… Man it must be nice to have money to do this kind of stuff." Garcia said looking at Angela.

"Yeah, thanks to work I get to work on her all the time. I have a lot of restoration programs on there, and some animators to stage different circumstances as to what happened during a murder… It's not the best job in the world but its mine so…" Angela said moving some of her things off of her desk to give Garcia more room for her laptops.

"I know the feeling, on some days; I just sit and look at different crime scene pictures and peoples darker histories. It's a bit morbid but its mine. My least favorite part of the job is sitting there and not being able to do something. There was one time when Reid was taken hostage and the only thing we could do was sit there and watch as he was beaten by a guy suffering from multiple personality disorder. It sucked so much. I thought I was going to watch one of my babies die." Garcia said with tears in her eyes, Angela nodded in agreement.

"I think the hardest case for me was when Brennan and Hodgins were taken by the Gravedigger, he—well she as we later found out—was taking victims and burying them alive, giving them 48 hours to come up with a certain amount of cash. Hodgins found something in the most recent crime scene and went to get Brennan. They were kidnapped and buried alive in her car. I mean Hodgins was run over. We only had 24 hours to do something because we couldn't get the money. The scariest thing was when we actually did run out of time. They had found a way to reuse the oxygen the already used up to stay alive. It killed me, to know that my best friend and my boy— and my friend were going to die and we couldn't help. I was so happy when we found them."

"I'd bet, and don't think you can get away from that slip up little missy… I heard the boyfriend comment. You will explain later because I like you. For right now though we have to get to work." Garcia said as she opened her laptops on Angela's desk. It took Garcia no time to hack the Angelator and start to use those boards to open the needed files. Angela watched in awe as she typed with lightning and went to grab her sketch book that had he random drawings in it. She quickly did a black and white sketch of Garcia at work and then grabbed her colored pencils. She added colors and swirls and designs that seemed to be Garcia's personality. Angela loved how this woman wore her heart on her sleeve. She was her own person and believed in the good, Angela loved that this woman was just like her. She finally realized that she wasn't the only one in this field that truly despised the things she saw and still did her work because it was the right thing to do. Garcia called Morgan and Reid with information on the land and victims.

"Alright my babies I got some information for you, the man who owned the land was Jose Michels. He died 5 years ago and the land went to his son. He hasn't touched the land since he own it and did try to sell it once but it wouldn't go through because of the way the daddy got it. No one's lived on the land since. As for the girls I have a little more, Carol Joy was, as Dr. Saroyan said, a piano player and a good one at that. She was playing in Virginia the weekend she went missing. Shawna had a tennis tournament for her collage the week she went missing and Isabella actually lived in that area according to the reports all three girl were last seen at the shopping center down there, none of the girls have any connection to that area of North Carolina though. Hotch and Rossi will know more about the families though."

"Thanks baby girl, do you know if JJ has the clearance for the crime scene? According to these guys the hole could hold a building." Morgan could be heard over the speaker.

"Why yes I did." JJ stood at the door of Angela's office with Prentiss and Cam right behind her. "You guys can start getting the bodies tomorrow morning. If you want I can get you guys a hotel down there, make the commute easier?" Hodgins responded to her offer on the other end.

"No it's good; I have a summer house down there."

"Really? This is news to me." Angela said into the phone.

"I'm full of surprises babe, you should know that full well. I mean I've surprise you all the time, I've surprised you in other places too." Hodgins said suggestively. Angela and Cam rolled their eyes while the profilers in the room raised their eyebrows. They could see the blush forming on Angela's cheeks.

"Good bye Hodgins!" Angela said

"Alright guys we'll be back tomorrow when we get the bodies. Keep us in the loop okay mamma?"

"You got it hot stuff. Later." Garcia said hanging up the phone. The women in the room all looked at Angela questioningly. "What was that?"

"It was just Hodgins being his obnoxious self… nothing else." Angela said walking out of the room. Cam shook her head and looked at Angela's back.

"Well now I know why she broke up with Wendell… Come on, let's go get some coffee, I know a really good place."

_Brennan's Office_

Hotch and Rossi had just finished up with the families of the known victims. They had very little information on the details as to what their children were up to the time of the kidnappings. Not that the men expected anything more, it had been a while since people had interviewed them and even when they interviewed them originally they didn't know much. Rossi watched Hotchner throughout the interview and then after, trying to make sure that his boss was alright. He'd had gotten better since his time away from work and Rossi was doing this just to be a good friend. He had to admit that he was worried, Hotch was always stoic and had gotten even worse since Haley's death, the only time he ever broke his mask was with Jack, it was nice watching Hotch interact with his son. Rossi and Hotch continued into the conference room where everyone else was meeting. Upon arrival they found a cup of coffee waiting for each of them and only half of the team was there.

"Where's everyone else?" Hotch asked taking a sip of hid coffee.

"Brennan and the others are staying at Hodgins' summer home in North Carolina for the night so they can get the bones out of the grave and get some dirt samples tomorrow morning and maybe get us more names." Angela said from one of the seats.

"Summer home?" Rossi said looking at Cam

"Hodge is loaded. He has about 15 cars and 5 homes… I guess this is just another one on the list." Angela said. Cam gave a look that said don't look at me when the SSA agents turned to her for clarity and pointed at Angela to give the answers. "Well Hodgins' dad liked to spend his money. His favorite to spend it on was houses and cars. When his dad died Jack sold most of the things his dad got or gave then away for charity. I think the house his dad had in Paraguay was turned in to a school house and the one in Venice became an orphanage. The cars were given away. Hodgins only kept the ones he did because he wanted to be able to give family or friends the cars if the needed them, not to mention he used to be a car nut and kept his favorites. He just drives his Mini Cooper now though…" everyone looked at her with awe. "What, we were engaged! I have a right to know way too much about him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Garcia said stopping Angela "You were engaged to him?" She never got the answer because Angela hurried out of the room before anything else slipped out of her mouth. "I've got to say I'm glad we were called in." Prentiss and JJ nodded their head from behind Garcia in agreement; they had to admit this place was extremely… surprising.

_Hodgins' home in North Carolina_

"This isn't a house this is a castle…" Morgan said walking into the main entrance of Hodgins' house.

"Technically it's a mansion, castles have towers…" Reid said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Reid." Morgan said walking in with Booth. Booth stopped at the thresh hold causing everyone to look at him.

"What's up man?" Blake said from next to Wendell.

"Is he a super genius, are _you_ a super genius?" Booth said turning to look at Reid behind him. From the inside of the house Hodgins' eyes light up. _It couldn't be…_

"I have an IQ of 187 so yes I'm a genius." Reid said slightly scared.

"Just what I need another one!" Booth said storming into the house. Hodgins started to chuckle evilly from behind Booth. Blake and Wendell soon joined in and lead the confused profilers inside.

"Come on I'll explain later." Blake said putting her hand on Reid. They looked at eachother and Blake smiled a warm smile at the young genius before turning back to the group as a whole. "So what do you guys want to order?"

From the couch Booth groaned "I'm not hungry anymore…"

"Oh come on Booth, you have geniuses around you all the time. What wrong with one more?" Brennan said in all seriousness.

"Yeah well this one is a super genius; I don't _need _another super genius telling me things are 'actually this' or is socially retarded! I don't want to explain everything to someone else! I'd rather just do it for you." Booth said turning to Brennan. Offended by Booth's comments she walked out of the room and up to one of the bed rooms. "Oh, man… BONES! Bones come on!" He yelled running off after her.

"Should we be concerned?" Morgan said turning to the two interns and the entomologist.

"Not at all… It's the sexual tension the two have, they've tried to deny it for years now but we all know they'll end up doing it. Angela and I bet it's their version of fore play." Hodgins said shrugging.

"Hey who looks good for the bet anyway?" Blake said turning to Hodgins

"I think right now Fisher's most likely to get it, with a month and a half from now." Wendell said thinking.

"I still have a chance with a month." Blake said thoughtfully "So Chinese sound good, Ling Moon?" She said picking up the menu. "We can order for them too. With any luck Mr. Nigel Murray will get it with tonight." She smiled as the others in the room laughed.

Morgan and Reid looked at eachother with a mutual agreement. _This is going to be… interesting._

**So there are the 3,899 words of Chapter 2! Woo hoo! I hope you guys liked it. I know I'm having fun writing this. Updates will most likely slow down because I only have weekends to write this now with school starting back up and term ending. Luckily school will slow down just as quickly as it started with MCAS coming up and then finals. So I might be slow for a while but fear not! I am still here and I do make a point to respond to reviews when I find out I have them. I've also noticed that as soon as I get a review I have the sudden urge to put down my homework and write this story because of a random burst of inspiration. And I need to know: what do you think of BLAKE! I have big plans for her and I want to know if people like her. Do you need to see more of her to tell? Is she too this or that? Get her out completely? Please tell me! Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you do it again. Thank you! (PS I tried to fix the name at the bottom of chapter one but it didn't work Sorry if you were confused by the name change!!)**

** Stay Frisky!**

**PuBlicJorNal**


	3. Questions

**Hello! I may not be Hart Henderson or Jeff Davis but guess what… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! Wahoo! I'm officially a year older! And the present I'm giving you all is a NEW CHAPTER! This is also in honor of the new episode of Bones… I am one to look at any and all tidbits the cast can give and the promo showed a moment I have been waiting 2 seasons for… HODGELA ALL THE WAY! (Oh how I hope this is true!! It would be the best present ever!) AND the return from the 2 week no show of Criminal Minds…ON MY BIRTHDAY! I swear they knew… Ha-ha. ANYWAY! Read the new Chapter.**

**Questions**

_Hodgins' Home in North Carolina_

The house was quiet when they woke up the next morning. Morgan and Reid sat by and observed their new found colleagues. Last night had been easy enough after Booth and Brennan's "tiff" as Brennan called it. Ling Moon had delivered within 30 minutes and Brennan and Booth came down shortly after. Unfortunately for Mr. Nigel Murray (and much to the disappointment of everyone else) he didn't win the bet and Booth and Brennan kept their tension intact. The meal didn't last long and people went where they wanted. Brennan, still miffed, had gone back upstairs after she ate and took an early night in. Hodgins got a call forcing him to go into his den to take care of some work for the Cantilever group, everyone else felt sorry for him (he wasn't able to get away from it until about 2 in the morning) and Morgan and Booth were talking sports and old times. Wendell and Blake decided to take this time to do a bit of study work and to relax. Reid floated in between the two groups and ended up settling with the two younger students (and away from being called a 'kid' for the eightieth time today).

"_What are you reading?" Reid had asked when he approached the students Wendell was taking notes on the book __Catching Fire: How Cooking Made Us Human__ by Richard Wrangham for his physical anthropology class, Blake was also taking notes on something that caught Reid's eye because of the crude yet somehow in-depth drawings of a bug of some kind._

"_I'm reading articles on _Nomadacris septemfasciata _I've been reading a lot of them for an essay, right now I'm reading H.D Brown's article from 1979. Red Locust is the common name; they mostly eat grain and are found in South Africa. Massive breakouts had happened in the thirties and early forties." Blake said continuing to write. "I'm writing about their structure's affect on their migration patterns. Hodgins is helping me so I can keep my internship and because he loves talking about the little lovies."_

"_What are you guys going on about over there?" Booth asked_

"_Nothing Booth, it's just a bunch of big words and scientific nonsense, you don't want to know." Wendell said sarcastically. Morgan and Reid laughed with the others…_

After Blake and Wendell finished their work they decided to join Morgan Reid and Booth on the couch. At that point it was about 10 o'clock at night. Blake soon made her way upstairs saying she needed to let the boys bond. Morgan and Reid felt at eased talking with Booth and Wendell and tried to see if they could get a little more information on their co-workers.

"_So how did you guys end up at the Jeffersonian?" Morgan had asked._

"_Well I first came about six or seven years ago because I needed a new approach on a case that had been cold for three years. Actually I got the case right after I finished training you Derek. I went to Bones and them on Cam's word and used their info to get the evidence I needed. By the end of the case we actually couldn't stand eachother until about 5 years ago. I've been here ever since." Booth said taking a swig of the Sam Adams that had been stocked in Hodgins' fridge (He had called it one of the perks to being rich)._

"_Me and a few others came when an internship for Dr. Brennan popped up about two years ago. Um… the guy who was here before us was one of Dr. Brennan's students and even after he got his doctorate he was hired to work there by Cam. Something happened and he left so we all came running. We've been fight for the spot ever since." Wendell said. Turning back to the TV, both of the Jeffersonian members stayed stoic and avoided the profilers' gaze._

Morgan and Reid were well aware of the fact that the two were hiding something the night before but didn't push it. They all decided to go to bed after they finished their drinks (well everyone but Reid, he felt he didn't need to battle that issue even if his drug problem was long over) and had headed up to their predetermined rooms. The profilers had slept like babies, in a way that babies wake up just about every hour. Reid had had trouble sleeping for about 3 years now, most of the time he would make it through the night but there were days that he just couldn't sleep. Something about this had triggered these old Tobias memories and something about this case or maybe the unfamiliar territory had waked him up. He remembered his late night conversation after one of the nightmares.

_Reid had woken up screaming into his pillow, again. It had been the 5__th__ time that night. He looked up at the clock; it read two forty six in the morning. Reid decided to get up for a brief moment and wash off the sweat that had sordid his cloths. Clad in his boxers and undershirt he opened his door into the hallway and listened to the silence. He started to hear rustling in the room across from him, in the end he would have just moved on that was until he heard the muffled helps and nos. Reid cracked the door and saw Hodgins clawing at the sheets as if trying to dig his way out of something._

"_Hodgins, Hodgins wake up." Reid said shaking him slightly. Hodgins got up in a fright and started to gasp for air. "Hodgins it's alright it's just me. It's Reid."_

_Hodgins' breath started to slow down and he looked up at Reid. "What are you doing in here? Why are you even up?" He was slightly angry but that was to be expected in getting up after having a horrible nightmare, not to mention the fact he just went to bed._

"_Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I went to go to the bathroom and I heard you saying help and no so I came to see if you were alright. Are you?" Reid asked standing there looking at him. Hodgins feeling slightly awkward got up and sat on the edge of his bed._

"_Yeah I'm okay; I'm just… remembering something."_

"_Must have been a bad something..." Reid said from next to him. It was an odd scene, the two men standing there in boxers and undershirts talking. Both of them felt strange to be in this moment. Hodgins however needed to say this, he had to tell someone or he would sleep for days._

"_I… I was remembering when Dr. Brennan and I were buried alive. It happened about three years ago, but this is where I came right after. I got a month off because I was run over before we were buried. I came here because no one knew where it was. I could be alone for some time and deal with it. I… I kept having nightmares. I mean I haven't had them in a while and it's been easy to sleep for years now. And after…everything that happened after what had come out of it. I've gotten better at talking about it but… being here, the nightmares decided to come back." Reid nodded know exactly what he was talking about. After about a minute both doctors realized what they were doing. Hodgins decided to end it before it got weirder. "So, thanks for the chat and let's not talk about this yeah? I mean we're two straight men that are having a weird conversation in our boxers and undershirts. At least I'm assuming you're straight and that this isn't some sort of turn on for you… It's not right?" Hodgins asked sizing up Reid._

"_Yeah… I'll go. And just so you know I am straight. There's nothing to worry about there. Anyway…." Reid said not knowing when to leave. Hodgins stood there nodding and almost begging this to be over. Reid finally left and Hodgins relaxed. Reid stood in the bathroom at this point and looked in the mirror. Both had said "Well that was strange…"_

Reid shook his head at the memory, it wasn't the best way to hit it off with Hodgins but it was what happened. Thankfully when Hodgins came down stairs and seemed to have forgotten the midnight experience with Reid and asked if they wanted coffee. Of course that could have been because it was only four forty five in the morning and they were all running off of fumes and the anticipation for artificial energy.

"You going to make it for us man?" Morgan asked, there seemed to be no coffee maker or coffee mix anywhere in sight.

"No, thankfully there's a coffee place not three minutes from here, I'm going to grab Booth… maybe he can make it up to Dr. B if he has coffee for her." He went to get the man who had been placed in hot water and came back down 10 minutes later with a coat in hand, Booth right behind him. "What's your order?" Morgan decided on a large regular caffeine induced coffee e while Reid got his with two shot of espresso. Hodgins turned to Booth as they walked out the door. "And I thought we were hardcore with our coffee."

_Hotel Monaco Washington DC_

Prentiss didn't know what to do with her herself at this moment. So many things needed her attention yet she didn't know what to do. She had a case that needed to be worked on, she had two victims to be looking through but there seemed to be nothing to do at the same time. "I need coffee…" She said to no one in particular.

Prentiss met up with JJ on the way out of the hotel that was about a block away from the Jeffersonian. They went and grabbed a coffee each and headed towards their head quarters for the time being. Prentiss looked at her watch, it was about six thirty in the morning and already this place was buzzing around. The platform itself was empty being that the people who worked on it were already in the field, Angela and Cam however could be found in their offices. When Prentiss looked into the conference room she wasn't surprised to see Hotch in there working already. He hadn't stopped since he got back from his two month leave. He did however make sure there was time for Jack and Prentiss saw the happiness in his eyes every time they were together. And Prentiss loved witching the light on his face. Hotch needed some good karma right now.

"Emily, you coming or not?" JJ asked as she moved to go to Angela's office. The girls had decided to make this some sort of meeting area while they were together; Angela said it was a regular meeting area anyway for anyone who worked there.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced." She said shaking off the feelings she had in her mind. When they got into Angela's office they entered a whirl wind of computer jargon and programs. Angela was wired and Garcia was immersed in files.

"Angela… What are you doing?" JJ asked amused. They had met the woman yesterday and already she had grown on them. Angela was not shy in telling them everything about her team and Cam corroborated on many of the stories as well. Stories that had opened up the eyes of the profilers, at first the women thought that the Doctor and author was unfeeling, and cold, but after hearing the stories of the people who worked with her everyday they found that she was probably the warmest person alive and had faced many pains that made her seem cold.

"Oh, well I've been up all night. I got an idea when I got home last night so I decided to come back in and start the simulation, thankfully I still have Hodgins' key from when he gave me it to me the other week. I've been drinking coffee all night." She was jittery and was running around the room.

"Garcia?" Emily looked expectantly at the computer tech.

"Hey don't look at me; I just got in here about 10 minutes before you did. Ask Cam." She said pointing to the door way. Cam just shrugged.

"She's been like this since I got in at four. The guard said she'd been slaving over the computer doing generations of the victims and crimes. I say we let this cup wear off, let her crash on the couch and then get her do simulations when she wakes. If anything the rest of the team will be here with the bodies and particulates." Cam said taking a sip of her coffee. It was too early to deal with Angela's misguided emotions at this point. She'd talk to her about Hodgins later.

_Jeffersonian Conference Room_

Hotchner didn't notice Rossi walk into the conference room about 15 minutes after JJ and Prentiss had walked in. He had watched them come in however, he didn't know why but he had been watching Emily for a while, ever since she first came to the team. At first he wanted to just observe her, to see if she was trying to tear his already wounded team apart but after he realized she was here to genuinely work with them and made friends with everyone he couldn't stop watching, she was easy to observe, to read, and it intrigued him… he just guest it was the profiler in him.

It was this train of thought that had caused him to overlook Rossi's entrance.

"What's on your mind Hotch?"

"What, nothing. And don't sneak up on me again… you just made me jump out of my skin." Hotch said turning to the older agent.

"Sorry, I did make myself known though, I knocked, I coughed and I tapped. You just didn't register it." Rossi said with a smirk. "Its way too early for this Rossi, please let's just do what we can for now." Hotch said turning back to the board in front of him, he knew this was something that Reid would be better at and could end up doing it much faster than him when he returned but Hotch had to keep himself busy. Rossi just took one of the seats in the room and leaned back in his seat. This was the part of the job that he always hated. He remembered all the long hours they had spent just sitting around doing nothing. It was always agonizingly horrible to just sit there and wait for more clues or for something else to happen. The silence that had developed in the room was shattered when Garcia and JJ burst in.

"We have another victim…"

_North Carolina Crime Scene_

Dr. Brennan was in here element, even if it was five thirty in the morning. As of right now she was actually doing something that was productive for the first time in a month for this case. Hodgins was having an even better time being able to get samples that he had long awaited for. Even Wendell and Blake were happy to finally be doing something and were able to question their teachers when they needed the help. Hodgins was overly happy to be able to share his knowledge on the compacting of dirt and Brennan never gave up a chance to explain how these bones could tell you a story.

The FBI agents watched as the squints made their way around the hole, digging out more and more bodies and getting more and more of the same type of girl, except each was different. Once all the bodies were out Dr, Brennan decided to assess the remains as much as she could there. One she was done there were a total of ten additional female bodies to the 3 they already had. In total there were six Caucasians, three African Americans, two Asians and two Spanish victims and all of their ages were about the same, 20-25, and none had given birth.

"We should call this in…" Morgan said as he took out his phone, at that moment though Booth phone rang.

"Booth… what, really...Okay we're just about to hit the road, we got ten more bodies to analyze so let's catch this bastard before our month is up. All right Rossi see you later." He closed his phone and turned to the rest of the group. "There's another girl missing that fits our pool of potential victims. Her name is Christina Reyes. She's 24 and Spanish, taken about ten hours ago after going on a shopping spree with one of her friends. The friend said she had walked into one of the department stores to see if they needed anyone for work, she was using money her family had given for her 24th birthday a couple of days ago. We're done here right Bones?"

"Yes I believe we have all we need right Hodgins?" he nodded towards her still looking over Blake's samples.

"Alright let's head back." Booth said turning back to the SUV.

"I'm going to miss that mansion…" Morgan joked as they go on to the interstate.

"If you want you can always stay at my actual house. It's twice as big and I'm never really there." Hodgins remarked off handedly.

"Why aren't you ever home Hodge?" Booth asked looking into his mirror, Spence notice the darkening of his face when he started to speak.

"I've been staying in the garage, the house it too empty… Remind me to tell Cam I'm taking an extra hour for lunch this afternoon after I start running the particulates. If anything pops up while I'm out I have full confidence in Blake's abilities."

"No problem Hodgins she'll give it to you, she knows where you're headed. Say 'Hi' for us." Dr. Brennan said squeezing his hand lightly. The profilers decided now as not the tome to bring up what they were actually talking about and just sat quietly, they would ask later.

_Hoover Building Washington DC_

"Daisy come on, I have to get back to work." Lance said as his fiancé followed him into his office… which had long since been christened.

"But Lancelot, you were so sick the past couple of weeks, and you haven't been able to do any planning for our wedding or anything this past three weeks. I know everyone understands but they can wait out another day right?"

"They may be able to Daisy but I can't, I need to get back to work, I feel useless just sitting around. Besides they may need my help on this case, and Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are most likely fighting none stop, I mean she has to be irritable not being able to gain access to the bones." Sweets said putting on his jacket and Daisy tried to take it back off.

"But Lancelot… they won't miss you for another hour, will they?" She said revealing the lace undergarment she has on.

"Well I guess not, it's not like they know I'm coming in anyway." Sweets said locking the door and closing the shade.

The place was due…

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab_

"We're back." Booth said as the group of seven headed inside. "Has anything come up yet?"

"Not since we talked to you guys earlier. Angela has a simulation of the known victims' murders." JJ said as they walked through the lab. "She's been up all night doing it."

"Oh good god… Please tell me she slept off the coffee?" Hodgins said having memories of the hyperactive Angela on a weekend trip to Vegas to see her father… not the best trip of his life.

"Yes, I made sure of that. She crashed around the time we found out about the newest victim." Cam said walking back into the Lab. "Sorry, I had to go check up on Michelle. She was sick this morning and stayed home, and I already know you are going to take an extra hour for lunch Hodgins so just start your testing and then take you lunch. Blake can get the results if you're not back in time."

"Thanks Cam." Hodgins said running over to his work space to get things started. After about fifteen minutes he came back with the rest of the team in the conference room where Reid had been hard at work mapping out everything they knew about the girls' locations and the possible places that the un-sub would live.

"The tests are all set up, I left a few samples for you to conduct your own test Blake so I can tell your professor, and verification is always good. You have me for another thirty minutes before I have to leave." Hodgins said he had the keys to his mini coop in his pocket and a worn leather jacket on instead of his blue lab coat he had when he walked in.

"Alright well the simulation shows approximate weight and height of the killer according to the state our girls were in." Angela typed in a few numbers and symbols when an outline of the first three victims showed on the screen. One of the victims 'stepped forward' and a large dark mass came up behind her and started to chock her. The hyoid snapped and the girl fell to the floor. At this point Angela started talking again. "Based on the severity of the break and the angle we can tell that the killer was about 3 or so inches taller than our victim, so he was about five foot eight. The amount of pressure makes him out to be approximately 180 pounds give or take a few lbs." the groups were very pleased with her findings and decided to take the time to work in this new knowledge into the profile. The newest bodies had also arrived so they decided to disband until Dr. Brennan and the others were able to identify the victims. Before Hodgins could leave however his team pulled him aside. The profilers however heard every word.

"Make sure you say hi for us. I haven't been able to go see him in a few weeks so let him know I'll come sometime next week." Angela said

"Let him know that I still think about him all the time. That we all still love him alright." Cam said

"We do this all the time guys. You know I know what you want me to tell him." Hodgins said rolling his eyes at the three women. Booth also found it quite amusing this had been happening ever since they started visiting him.

"Also ask him about the interns… I had given detail descriptions on our last meet and he was going to tell me whom he liked the best." Brennan said as Hodgins got up to leave.

"So you finally plan on choosing one?" Hodgins said mockingly

"No, just narrow the field. I'd tell you to do the same but you seem to get along with Blake well."

Hodgins left after that and the Profilers were left to think about what they heard.

"You guys have any idea on who their talking about?" Rossi asked looking at Reid and Morgan.

"I'm going to guess the person who worked for the team before Dr. Brennan's interns. From what little I know and what I can infer is that he was vital to this team but do to some extreme circumstance he was forced to leave, not just from the Jeffersonian either," Reid said looking at his team.

They all understood the implications he was trying to make and also knew that they didn't know everything. "Well, we'll ask them later… We know what it's like to have to go against one of your own." Morgan commented darkly remembering his experience in Chicago.

The team turned to the doors as a new face walked into the room. Well new for six of the seven BAU members.

"Lance!" Reid said walking towards him. Reid had known Sweets did work here at the Jeffersonian and with this team but he didn't know if he would see his old friend while there.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? Are you helping Booth with the North Carolina case?" Sweets said seriously.

"Yes, my team and I were called to help out." Reid said, the rest of the team came down and introductions were made. Sweets then pulled Reid aside as the others headed towards the newly occupied table tops.

"I have to ask, how has Brennan been so far with you guys? The rest of the team too…" Sweets asked concerned.

"So far everything had been good, we've let them do their own thing and get used to us. In all honesty I haven't had a real conversation with Dr. Brennan since we started. But enough about that for now… How it like being a taken man?" Reid asked.

The two colleges continued on to the platform to see what was going on, Reid trying to figure out if he should ask Sweets about this mystery that the Jeffersonian people were so keen on protecting.

**Thank you for reading. There would have been more but I had to meet this dead line and I'm just way too tired to keep writing. I haven't really gone over to see if there were any mistakes but I just don't care for now, maybe on a later date I'll go and fix it but I hope there aren't too many that I can't slip by. Other than that I think I'm done. Thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep doing it. I believe a good birthday present it a review of everyone who reads it don't you?**

**Stay frisky!**

**PuBlicJorNal**


	4. Answers

**Hello All! I am not Hart Henderson or Jeff Davis! Although I wish I was the genius who made my dream come true! THANK YOU LORD FOR HODGELA! 3 I know it's been a while the seniors are leaving so my teacher for the senior class I take is pilling on the homework. And my teachers are getting harder on us because it's almost MCAS time and that takes out about three weeks for them. Plus coarse selection, confirmation and my birthday my mom's birthday AND my sister's birthday…. So I haven't been able to write this between the papers I've had to do. I would much rather write this but unfortunately school has to come first for the next few weeks. After that I have some time to write and I can get more chapters out and get to a point where I know everything is going to happen. This chapter, if you didn't get the hint last chapter is dedicated to everyone's favorite rouge scientist Zach! YEAH! I love Zach… I really do. ANYWAY GO READ! WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE!**

**WAIT! I need to let you know that this story takes place right after The Witch in the Wardrobe. I was going to do my own Angela and Hodgins marriage but they did it so well in the show I can't change it. It was so them! They haven't told anyone though so we'll see what I'll do.**

**Answers**

_Jeffersonian Platform_

Dr. Brennan hadn't stopped working, none of the Jeffersonian team did. Cam was looking through DNA, Angela had started reconstructing the faces, Sweets was being filled in of the case, Wendell was trying to keep up with Dr. Brennan and Blake was waiting for and overlooking her results. The profilers were busy too trying to figure out the next move, this just happened to be Morgan's favorite and most hated times. There was a rush that came with the chase of the killer and also the bad taste he got in his mouth when he realized where this adrenaline rush came from and who had to suffer for it. Putting that thought aside he started to focus on the map that Reid had cranked out in the time it took Morgan to even get started on the same task. This had impressed Dr. Brennan when she had passed by the conference room and had made Angela laugh ("She's going to fall in love with that boy… just watch, the first conversation they have she's going to try and steal him… He's so much like him." She had said walking off without further explanation). Morgan, however, never got to really start to look at the map because there was a loud bang from the front door.

Hodgins stormed into the Jeffersonian ripping off his jacket and putting on his lab coat. Everyone had looked at him strange but dismissed it as Hodgins sometimes has mood swings that he would deal with before getting involved with people. Blake was sitting at her station waiting for the test results to be complete. She didn't notice Hodgins' mood and didn't expect him to snap.

"So I started to get the results and started doing my own. So far everything seems fine with them but it would be better if you checked it out first." Hodgins took a glance at her results and found a few small mistakes; he used this to put his anger out on.

"It's all wrong. You need to learn how to really do this if you ever want a job in the field I mean it's not that hard! All you have to do is test these samples! I expected you to be able to do that but I guess I was wrong!"

"Then I'll set up the test to be re-run..." Blake said disheartened watching as Hodgins stormed out again not before saying that she better pack up her stuff and be ready to leave when he got back. Everyone had seen what Hodgins had done and most of them knew that Blake's tests had been done perfectly. Wendell looked over at Dr. Brennan to tell him what to do. In retrospect everyone was looking at her to tell them what to do. Brennan went up to her office with Booth without a word and left everyone standing there.

"Everyone take a break. Angela and I will talk to Hodgins. Wendell, go talk to Blake and let her know that she didn't do anything wrong… And make sure she doesn't move a pencil off her station. She's stuck here whether she likes it or not." Cam said as everyone did what they were told.

The BAU saw this as an opportunity to get the answers they were looking for. It wasn't even discussed; the BUA unit knew who they were going to talk to. Reid would go after Hodgins while Hotchner and Rossi went in for Booth and Brennan. Since Angela and Cam where running after Hodgins the girls would wait for them by the doors, I mean it's not like they were going to catch him, both were wearing high heels and he would probably want to talk to a guy more. So JJ and Prentiss would get them on the roundabout. Morgan would go after the interns and Garcia would go to Dr. Sweets and see what he could tell her.

They were going to find out.

_Jeffersonian Employee Parking Lot_

Hodgins, as predicted, lost Angela and Cam while he made his way through the main museum. Angela had literally been grabbed by a tour guide who knew she couldn't say no in front of children (it was also a fact that Hodgins knew and had used to his advantage in that moment) and Cam gave up running when Hodgins decided to go through the storage rooms, she was not going to break her neck just to see what was wrong with the entomologist she knew he would cool down and end up tell someone at a later point.

Hodgins now was alone walking towards his car and was starting to cool down. He knew he had done wrong by Blake and that he should apologize to her. She was doing a good job, and the only thing she did wrong was mark off the wrong box as to what type of sample the test was done on, she checked off the one above it and it could have easily be corrected and changed and that she was rushed to get the results, it was something that he himself did countless of times. He knew that she was one of the best he had seen come through those doors in a long time. True, he had stopped taking interns years before and only took her up because he wanted to see what his old professor was creating. He remembered clearly the first time he met her.

"_Wendell, I won't be more than twenty minutes late. I just have to talk with my professor and finish the identification for that internship I'm trying to get. Don't you whine at me I let you get away with it when you were trying to get yours… yeah yeah yeah tell that to someone who cares. At least I called first, you just let me sit there and let my food get cold then called me to pick you up something. I'll talk to you later. And I wouldn't mind a Pizza Eggroll from Mikes. Thanks. Bye man." The 5' 4" 23 year old shut her phone and went down to talk the man that was waiting by the door for her. From his spot at the back of the lecture hall Hodgins couldn't help but shake his head in irony. If that wasn't him when he was in school he didn't know who would be. He had watched her all throughout the class, as small of a class as it was, and found out that she was his counterpart in just about every way when it came to their common professor's approach at teaching them. Dr. Freed had been teaching at Georgetown since 1974 and did his job well, he made sure that every student got what they deserved and he defiantly pulled out his favorites. How did you know his favorites? Well it was obvious to everyone in class; the favorite had at least twice as much work to do to get the same grade you did._

"_Well Blake I hope you—"Dr Freed was cut off by the voice that came in from behind him._

"_Dr. Freed I have a question… if you were to find Libellula vibrans on the body of a victim in Texas what would you have to assume?" Hodgins said this as he walked forward to the platform where the two people stood frozen, both doctors smirked. Without turning to look at her the teacher asked her to answer._

"_Well it had to have been transplanted on the body somehow so you can guess that either the person or the killer had had contact with them at some point and time, they either were near a habitat that held them or were in a state that was known for them. Your best bet would be Louisiana to start looking if there were no habitats that held them, it being the closest know holder…" she said looking at her professor for approval._

"_Hodgins?" He said looking at his old student._

"_Nicely done... I would have done the same. My name is Jack Hodgins, Dr. Jack Hodgins actually… what's yours?" He said hold out his hand. The girl took it lightly and answer with Blake Rythems._

"_Do you work at the Jeffersonian?" she asked_

"_Yes I do… I like her; I want her for that internship… Give her to me." Hodgins said looking at the professor._

"_It's why she's here after all." Blake had smiled widely and looked at the two with shock, Hodgins couldn't wait to start working with her._

Hodgins liked her from the beginning and he felt bad for the way he was acting. This however didn't stay long in his mind because he took notice to the person leaning on his car.

"Dr. Hodgins you know what you did back there was wrong, right?" Reid stated matter-of-factly.

A little turned off by the young doctor's comment he just grunted as he came closer to his car. "Get off, I'm going home."

"What happened in there Dr. Hodgins?" Reid said not taking his eyes off the doctor.

"I got angry, that's what happens to people with anger management problems, they get angry, now if you could just move…" Hodgins tried to side step the twenty-something year old but he just stayed where he was. "Okay what's your deal?" Hodgins said standing off with him.

"I want to know what wrong, we all do, everyone on my team and yours. They want to know why you're angry and I drew the short stick of talking to you." This last statement was not true and Reid knew that, he was going to try a tactic that he normally shied away from in his line of work and let Morgan do it. He was going to agitate Hodgins until he got what he wanted. Reid knew this would be easy, it didn't take much to get a person with anger management aggravated especially when they are already aggressive.

"Well you want to know what's wrong with me. I'll tell you," Hodgins thought now would be a great opportunity to just yell at someone, he didn't have any ties to Reid and could yell at him with little to no guilt, so he did.

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Entrance_

Emily and JJ watched as the two disheartened Jeffersonian woman walked back into the Lab. Cam had saved Angela on her way back having seen the artist being pulled away by the tour guide. Now the women came back to the lab defeated. They had been talking amongst themselves when they were unknowingly approaching the female profilers.

"I can't imagine what went wrong over at McKinley; I mean he's been going over there for over a year now right…" Angela was saying more to Cam then herself. Cam had noticed how close the pair had gotten since their run in with the law. She always knew that they never got over each other, even after "Beirambau" and thought that something was going to happen between them anytime now it was just a matter of when. Angela didn't even notice that Cam was thinking about her and Hodgins she was just worried about what tonight was going to be like. Unknown to everyone else Angela had moved in with Hodgins and listened to his nightmares and cries, she was sure that he was having them about Zach along with his brush with death. Angela was always worried about Hodgins, even back then. She knew everyone forgot sometimes that Hodgins had feelings. He was extremely good at hiding how he felt and hid it in sarcasm. The down side to this was that Hodgins would break down when he got home. She had seen a break down like that before. They always involved Zach and Jack's guilt for what happened to him, she feared the worst.

"Who's been going where for a year?" Emily said as the women came closer. Emily and JJ knew who and where because they had heard, they just wanted to see if they would tell them the truth.

"Jack, he's been going to McKinley for over a year now…" Angela said without thinking. She was too distracted to realize what she let slip.

"You mean the mental institution, what is he doing there?" JJ asked intrigued trying to hide her excitement. This is what her team had been trying to find out since they caught Jeffersonian's keeping a secret yesterday.

"Umm… well." Cam and Angela stuttered. Now they had to tell.

_Brennan's Office_

Brennan and Booth were arguing when Hotch and Rossi approached the office. They decided to listen in on what was going on and see if they could get anything before having to ask.

"Bones, you have to give Hodgins his space! He will tell us what wrong when he can alright!"

"No not alright! This is about him and we both know that it can't be good. As I said, the only rational thing to do –"

"The only rational thing to do is not to go and ask him it's to wait and see. You know Hodgins and you know he will end up telling us sooner or later. If he doesn't he is sure to tell Angels, just trust me."

"How can I when you go and bring in Federal Agents on my case that don't even have to be here!"

"Really Bones? We're back to that? I thought you said you were fine with them being here. And I only brought them in so that they could give us another angle on the case. We have been dead locked on this case for awhile and I needed help! And I know you like them, their kid especially! He is just like him."

"Don't you _dare _play that card, I don't care if—"

"Is everything alright in here?" Rossi asked, they had been listening and knew this was the perfect time to interrupt.

"Yeah everything's fine." Booth said with a haggard breath.

Brennan gave him a cold calculating glare then turned to Hotch and Rossi. Her glare turned to a stoic look and she left the room. Booth started to call out to her but Rossi put his hand up to his old student and nodded to Hotch to follow her. When he got to her at the couch he observed her without her knowledge. She was looking down at the platform with an emotionless face. Hotch stood next to her and looked down as well. He could see Morgan approaching the two interns and saw the evidence of disappointment in herself on Blake, Wendell was aggravated with not only her but Hodgins as well, it was evident on the way he carried himself, when Wendell was finally able to get Blake to sit down instead of obsessively looking over her results, Brennan turned to Aaron.

"What did you here?"

"Excuse me?" Hotchner asked.

"What did you hear of mine and Booth's fight? You obviously heard something and my guess is that you were ears-dropping?" She said questionably.

"Ease-dropping you mean?"

"Yes. That's was I said. Well were you?"

"We were actually, we only caught the last of your fight, mind if I asked who Agent Booth isn't allowed to bring up."

"Well I might as well tell you… it's only rational." She said looking down at the platform again, she began to tell.

_Jeffersonian Conference Room_

Booth and Rossi had made their way into the BAU's temporary area of operations and decided to talk there.

"Alright Booth, what's going on?"

"Nothing…" he said looking out of the room. Rossi knew this face; he had seen it in Booth before, when it came to Rebecca and Parker. He knew that Rebecca was out of the picture and had been for a while and that Parker was with said woman for the next month. So this had to do with Brennan and someone else. Someone he felt he had responsibility over.

"Who?"

"What do you mean?" Booth didn't even look at him; he knew he would find out, it was inevitable.

"Who do you feel like you've let down? Not Brennan, not the rest of the team, who?"

Booth had to tell him.

_Angela's Workspace_

Sweets had walked in Angela's office to see what Penelope Garcia had on the case when Hodgins stormed in and flipped out on Blake. He saw as Reid ran after him and knew that if anyone was to get information from him it would be Reid, he was so similar to—

"Alright Dr. Sweets, you're a profiler like us and I know that I probably wouldn't be able to use any technique on you that you didn't know yourself, besides I'm not a profiler, I'm a hacker that the FBI hired to hack other people, so I'm going for a direct approach. What is this team's secret? Who is this 'he' that Angela keeps saying my little Reid is like? Tell me now." Sweets knew he was stuck, he had to tell.

"Why don't you find out? Type in the name Zachary Uriah Addy."

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Platform_

Morgan watched as Wendell tried to reel in his friend. From what he could see the girl hated to disappoint people and probably was punished for doing things wrong when she was younger. She wouldn't sit down and only did to look into the microscope. As he slipped his card that he stole off of Booth in the slot he listened to what they were saying.

"Come on Blake you have to slow down."

"No."

"Blake please sit down you've done nothing wrong and Cam said to _stop_ trying to pack up." Wendell grabbed the girls arm and she punched him in the gut.

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down and _don't_ try to make me stop. You can't make me do either. Besides, why should we stay here? I mean I know this place is the best and this team has made it the name it is but why should we be here? I mean Zach never did anything wrong and we can never meet the standards he set. Both of us have been told this before so why should we try at all? We're both going to get fired anyway. We're both going to have to leave and go somewhere else and try to make a living in something else. I mean I might as well leave now; I could probably get an apartment near my mom's hospital and get a job there. I… I… damn." Wendell put her down in a seat and calmed her down before Morgan came up to them.

"What's going on here?" he said solemnly approaching the two.

"Nothing, she's just been overwhelmed the last couple of months." Wendell said to him, he could turn to face him because Blake's head was rest on his shoulder. "Troubles at home, troubles with money, it's just taking its toll." He said looking down at her. She had exhausted herself to the point of passing out, something that Wendell had seen her do multiple times since he had met her back in high school. Wendell was pissed at Hodgins for making her like this, she didn't deserve it, and she was a good person and someone that Wendell held dear to him. She was one of the people that saved him back in High school and he hated to see her like this, she was his "twin" they used to say and he loved her that way. She should not be making herself pass out from stress. "She doesn't deserve to get yelled at; I mean she had nothing to do with Zach and whatever went wrong down at McKinley. Hodgins should know better."

This was Morgan opportunity. "Who's Zach?"

Wendell paused before talking Morgan, now he had to tell.

"Zach was the intern who was here before me or any of the other interns Dr. Brennan has. He was a super genius had an IQ of like 185 or something. He could tell you numbers before a computer could even if it was given the information 10 minutes before. He was Dr. Brennan's favorite student. I think he ended up getting two degrees, his first was in anthropology and the other was in applied engineering. After he graduated he got a job as a second anthropologist here and basically continued his job as Brennan's assistant. After everything that happened Dr. Brennan had to take up a new intern and we've all been striving to work up to his level. None of us have even made it close."

"What happened to him?" Morgan asked, he was somewhat timid of the response because the kid sounded like his boy genius. Angela was right.

"Well from what I've heard from Angela and Hodgins is that the guy's one down fall was his inability to understand social situations, my guess would be that he had Asperger's. The reason I'm telling you this is because the team had a serial killer case that they were working on, I believe it was the first one where they got it from the beginning to the end. He was a cannibal and would take up an assistant to pass the trade to, the assistant would have to complete and entire skeleton of victims before become a master. The Jeffersonian started calling it the Gormagon case because the killer had all this Gormagon paraphernalia in a vault of a bank that they found, the actually moved it into the basement… I think it's still there… anyway they had been working on the case for a while. He would kill another person and even had killed an assistant to make sure there were only two, at one point, no one is really sure when, Gormagon approached Zach and Zach became his assistant. Zach cause an explosion at the lab that allowed Gormagon to get the... 'Silver Skeleton' is what they called it. The explosion destroyed his hands according to Hodgins and gave Hodgins a few scars too. They started to suspect him after."

"Who Zach?" Morgan asked.

"No Hodgins, Sweets too. Everyone figured that the killer had to have worked in the Jeffersonian. They suspected Sweets because they got the case soon after Sweets started watching Booth and Brennan and they suspected Hodgins because he had extensive knowledge of conspiracy theories and secret brother hoods or whatever. During the case Booth had Sweets make a profile of the killer and Hodgins had been a spot on candidate for a suspect. As they got more and more information it sounded more and more like Hodgins was the guy. The water that the bones were cooked in matched the water that was at his property, he was there when the explosion happened and he fit the profile. But after finding out the person had access to the bone room Dr. Brennan and Booth knew who the person was. You see Sweets doesn't have the clearance to go into Limbo and Hodgins has no reason to be down there, and they realized that Zach did it. They got our prosecutor Caroline Julian to pull strings so he could plead non compos mentis and got a place at McKinley. I've met him once, he actually stole Sweets card strip and replaced it with his library card one and he came to the Jeffersonian we were working on a case about this guy who's mother we found out had OCD, we only found that out thanks to Zach. It's the only time I met him. We had an interesting conversation though. He congratulated me on being able to get the internship and said 'I hope you are able to live up to the standard that Dr. Brennan had made, I found it hard but a person of average intelligence would find it extremely difficult.' Those were his words exactly. After that he went back to McKinley and the only time we've heard of him is through stories and Hodgins' mention on him when he visits. That's where he went today." Wendell said to conclude his story. Morgan still had one question.

"What happened today? Why'd he flip out?"

Wendell looked down to the girl that he had gotten positioned in his lap, she would wake up soon.

"I have no idea…"

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Entrance_

"Wow… that's…" Emily couldn't finish her sentence and JJ picked it up for her.

"That's crazy… sad, strange, heartwarming and crazy." She said shaking her head. Cam and Angela nodded in agreement.

"What happened today though?" JJ asked

"I don't know…" Angela said, she turned around and looked towards the exit. "That's what scares me the most."

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Upper Deck_

Hotchner looked at Temperance as she finished her story. He saw how much pain was in her eyes and had to ask a question. "Do you blame yourself Dr. Brennan? For what happened with Zach?"

"No, I don't logically there was nothing I could have done. Zach would have made this decision whether or not I knew of it, if I had known sooner maybe I could have stopped Zach from doing his experiment or killing the lobbyist but he would still have ended up where he is it just would have been sooner."

"That's what your brains telling you but your emotions are telling you otherwise." This was a statement; Hotch knew this because he felt it also with Haley.

"I don't like psychology." She said bluntly looking away. "I don't put much into it, it's a soft science."

"I'm going to tell you some things about yourself that I have learned through your body language and your office, through this soft science." Hotch decided to try and take this opportunity to change the anthropologists mind about his job, he'd done it with lawyers he could try to do it with her. She didn't even look back at him just stared over to the work she knew. "You have one picture of you and your family in your office when you were about 6. Then the photos skip ahead to your high school and college graduation, and then there is a photo of you and your team. This leads me to believe that when you were a teenager your parents either died or left you and your brother, from some other things you have in your office and your books I believe that your brother left you soon after. You became a foster child until you were 18. That's why you're so happy in your High School graduation photo. You didn't have any friends in high school and probably got along with one or two teachers or staff members there. Girls and boys at your school found you to be strange and intimidating so in turn they left you out of everything. During college is where you found yourself, you were able to do the thing you love with people you loved the same thing. Again you didn't really find friends there but when you started to work here and met the people you did you found your family. You saw Zach as someone just like you, he was your protégé and you loved him like you do everyone on your team. When this happened a small piece of you left with him. And every day you think about him and wish he was here, and every day you feel bad for pitting your new interns against him, he was perfect for you and none of these people are him. You miss him all the time because he left you, just like your mom and your dad and your brother; he was almost like a son to you… Am I right Dr. Brennan?"

Temperance looked past the Agent to the table behind him; on the table was a small trinket that Dr. Brennan had found in her desk about two weeks after everything had happened with Zack. It was an exact replica of Shaman Drum Dancer by Nelson Takkiruq from 1989. It had been made out of whale bone and stone and Dr. Brennan and Zach had talked about the way the bone had been manipulated as a work of art in itself. To it was a note from Zach saying that he was sorry for what he had done and how bad be felt for letting his logic become flawed.

"Am I right Dr. Brennan?" Hotch said again.

"Maybe I should give more to this soft science then I do…"

"Do you know why Dr. Hodgins acted that way today? Something that happens when he goes and visits Zach?"

"I don't know…" She said, inside this frightened her, just like how easy Hotchner was able to pin her down exactly, she felt exposed and naked, Why?

She didn't know.

_Jeffersonian Conference Room_

"That's quite a story." Rossi said leaning back into his chair, he looked at his former student in an understanding way. This kid had seen a lot in his life, had been through a lot and it had made him a stronger man because of it. He knew from the way he told his story that Booth thought the former member of his team, and the member of his family. This young man had been like a son or a younger brother to the agent, one that annoyed him and aggravated him to no end but one he loved none the less, even if the kid didn't know it. He missed the kid and Booth was sad to see what he did to himself and what hand was forced on Booth to do.

"Yeah, it's one I've been living."

"I have another question, what's up with you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Me and Bones? Well it's… complicated, to say the least. I, I, I think I love her, no I know I love her and I can't see her hurt and I want more than anything to be with her."

"But?" Rossi said knowing there was more to the story.

"But she can't do it, she can't jump in head first and risk being hurt, she doesn't like taking chances and needs to know the ending before she even begins to read. Its unfortunately part of what I love about her. She had such a big heart that has been shattered so many times, her parents, her brother, even Zach have all broken her heart and she doesn't want me to be added to that list. I know I would never do that and I would never leave her but, but she won't believe me. It's something her parents had told her, her brother had told her and countless others had told her. She needs proof and I don't know what to give her." He looked up to where Brennan and Hotchner stood longingly as Rossi nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know why Hodgins flipped out on his intern Blake?" Rossi asked deciding that the subject needed to be changed.

"Like normally when I'm here, I have no idea."

Angela's Office

"That's horrible, I feel so bad I mean I wouldn't know what to do if I found out that one of my cherubs was a… o god." Garcia said as she looked over the file.

"I know. I didn't know him that well having only been there for a short time but I had gotten to like him. He played a crucial role in the team's dynamics and it killed them when he did leave. Angela and Cam had lost their baby and where so depressed when this happened. Booth, although he'd never admit to it lost a brother when Zach left, it killed him to have to put him away. Dr. Brennan not only lost her son when he left but her sense of the world in some way. She had been so used to innocent people being free and evil people being punished. She never had to deal with someone she loved so closely have to be put somewhere he didn't belong. Even her father's case didn't compare to this, her father was guilty and she knew this so she felt he should be put away, he wasn't even in her life half the time. The hardest hit though was Hodgins. Zach had been part of his world for about for about 5 years at that point. Zach had been his best friend, his brother, his partner in crime. They had lived together for god's sake. He was an everyday fixture in Jacks life and when he was removed from it Jack was crushed. He started hating the world and turned away from things he had believed in. In reality I think Zach's departure is what really ended Jack and Angela's relationship." Sweets said looking at the semi translucent screen in front of it, on it was a picture Zach looking back at him.

"Do you know what happened to Hodgins earlier with Blake?"

"I have some suspicion but in all honesty I don't know…"

_Jeffersonian Parking Lot_

"Now my best friend is in a mental institution because he made a stupid decision to be a cannibalistic serial killers assistant and killed a man then blow up his hands, because I didn't watch him those months and I didn't see the signs or try and stop him, and when I figured out it was him I had to protect him, I made sure he couldn't tell anyone and I incriminated myself. Then I lost the trust of everyone and I just… I just… I just don't know. He was a huge part of my life and this past year and a half have been hard for me I… I just can't see my life without him, I mean I have gone to McKinley for the past year and a half and have never had problems why now?"

"What do you mean Dr. Hodgins?" Reid sat in the silent for a minute before talking again. "Jack, what do you mean?"

"They won't let me see him anymore without a government official there. And I can't bring in Booth they won't let me. I can't, not see him. What should I so?"

"I have an idea."

**And that's it! Sorry there was no actual Zach in this, but this was like 11 pages on Word and my brain started to sizzle. There will be some Reid and Addy interaction soon though let me promise you. Most likely not the next chapter because I want to get some of the case in there and other characters together to start what will happen in the future but it is coming. And I hope that the cliff hanger isn't too bad. And I'm pretty sure they promise of Zach and Reid interaction gave away what I was thinking but if you reall want to know and don't guess what it is just message me and I'll tell you along with other little secrets, it's what I do for people who REVIEW!**

**Thank you for your continued reading. Who liked my little three week break? I am sorry for that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And that whole "it doesn't take much to get a person with anger management aggravated" is something that is true to me. I have anger problems and my sister will tell you what little things get me mad. **

**In all honesty I cranked this all out of me in one day. This is due to the fact that I checked my story traffic recently. I have to say I was stunned and humble by the numbers. It was seriously crazy how many people around the world have read this story and I know it isn't all to exciting but it really made me happy, so I would like to thank all my readers from here in the US and to those that are in Kuwait, Slovakia, and Czech Revar and everywhere else in between. I am truly honored you decided to check out my story. Thanks to everyone who has put me on their watch lists as well! You're all awesome people! And sorry for the extra long notes at the beginning and end of this thing it literally takes up a page on word. It won't happen next time… probably.**

**Stay frisky!**

**PuBlicJorNal**


	5. The Aftermath

**Here we go again! Unfortunately this is not Hart Henderson or Jeff Davis speaking to you. This is just a newly 16 year old girl finishing up her sophomore year in High School who has an obsession with a few shows and Shakespeare… Strange yes I know. Watch out for that case! The Shakespeare Killer: To kill or not to kill, that is the question. Ha-ha. Also I must say that part of this chapter based off of a comedy sketch by one of my favorite comedians, name him and I'll think of something to do for you, I don't know maybe I'll make your screen name the killers or a victims or something… It had to be one of my favorite things to write and I hope you find it just as funny as I do. (BTW There is a shout out to one of my best friends later on. I'll also incorporate his band later on in the series. I love my friends.)**

**Any doodles, read on Cherubs! **

**The Aftermath**

_Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab_

It took about three days for the lab to go back to normal; Blake had woken up about half an hour after she passed out and had a huge headache afterwards. Cam, being the mother hen and a medical doctor, had red flags flying up when Blake told her this. After telling Cam she suffered from Neurally Mediated Syncope and that this used to happen all the time when she was younger Cam wasn't as worried, but still being the caring person she was when it came to her team (and she didn't like to show but especially with the interns) told her to take off the rest of that day and the next two days. By the time Hodgins came back, Blake had left with Wendell and felt even worse for what he did. By the time Wendell got back from dropping Blake off he had gone through many emotional swings. Upon his return he was irate with Hodgins and went and confronted him.

_Wendell walked into the Jeffersonian Medical Legal Lab right in the middle of Hodgins being told about Blake._

"_Damn, now I feel like even more of a jerk…" Hodgins said. Reid and his team had decided to go talk over some things (the Jeffersonianites not knowing it was actually about Zach) and let the lab work and finish its test, so no one was there to stop Wendell when he walked pass Cam and Angela and punch Hodgins square in the face. The two women and the doctor all screamed for different reasons. Hodgins screamed in pain, Cam in shock and Angela in horror (she wouldn't admit that she found it sort of hot, her secret husband and her ex boyfriend fighting… sounded very endearing to her). Wendell started screaming a colorful supply of vernacular and turned a bright red but didn't throw another punch._

_The outburst caught the attention of everyone in the building, security started to come over but Booth and the BAU's presents had made them pull back. By this time Brennan Cam and Angela stood in Wendell's way of Hodgins and Morgan held onto the screaming interns arms. Cam called for Wendell to calm down and after a third call he did. Reid was trying to figure out if he was the only member of his team to recognize Wendell's reverting to inner city slang._

"_Wendell what was that about?" Cam asked looking at him with the command of a mother._

"_Nobody is allowed to make Blake hurt like that, _nobody_! She's been through way too much to be dealing with someone telling her she's not good enough! She had to be the best person I've seen in years! She's dealt with her mother and took care of her from the age of 5, she had to deal with the fact that her father was a jerk drug addict who has been siphoning money from her and her mom for over 10 years, she had to pull me through hell and back so many times when we were in high school it wasn't even _funny_! And on top of all this she had to deal with school work, part time jobs and trying to find a way to get to college. She's wanted to become an entomologist for as long as I've known her! When we were 6 she was able to name all the types of spiders that were here in the US, she learned everything there is to know about rocks and dirt by the time we were 15 and could name the mineral count in Oklahoma's soil! Don't you ever say that she can't do this job, _ever_! This is all she ever wanted and I'll be _damned_ if you try to put her down. I don't care if it cost me _my scholarship_ and _diploma_, if you _ever_ do that to her again I _swear to god_ it will be _your_ body on this table!" With that Wendell took his leave._

_Leaving the rest of the two teams baffled and Hodgins rubbing the bruise on his face they had no choice but to move on with their work._

Later that night Wendell had calmed down and called Hodgins to apologize for punching him, it wasn't his best moment, and although he hated to admit it is wasn't even close to the worst moment in his life. He had neglected to tell Blake what he had done until the next morning after seeing how tired she was. Seeing her like that brought back one of the darkest moments of his life and he hated remembering it but he couldn't help it.

_15 year old Wendell Bray made his way down Medford Street in his baggy pants and oversize sweat shirt with a backwards ball cap like any stereo typical delinquent would, all in back except for the bright red backpack that hung off one of his shoulders. The tips of his spiked blonde hair could be seen from the edges and he looked like Eminem's double. Wendell reeked of beer and drugs when he walked into his friend's house unannounced. Surprisingly her house smelt the same; this sent off red flags for Wendell and he thanked the Heavens that he didn't drink that night like he originally planned._

"_Blake? You here?" Wendell said going around the hallway's bend. He knew that Blake normally slept upstairs so to see a body on the couch in the living room put him in a panic. He crept quietly over to the hulking form and saw that her father had passed out on the couch with a bear in his hand. Wendell went upstairs to make sure Blake was okay and he walked in and saw one of the scariest things in his life. Blake laid on the floor bleeding from a head wound Wendell quickly dialed 911 and within minutes the ambulance had shown up to take her to the hospital._

Wendell would never forget that day. She had been so stressed back then, he even remembered calling her and telling her that he was planning on smoking that weekend, he knew every time he did that not only Blake's but his mother's blood pressure would spike. Her mom had been placed in the hospital for the week on top of his impending doom and then her father shows up drunk. She had been triggered by overstressing on the group project she was forced to do by herself and ended up cashing.

He took the next day off; as Cam has advised him to do (also she needed to make sure someone was watching Blake) and then returned patching thing up with Hodgins and letting the rest of the abnormally large group know he was sorry for his outburst. By the time Blake got back the following day the only reminder of what had transpired those three days ago was the small bruise that was left on Hodgins' jaw line. Hodgins apologized to Blake and she told him to think nothing of it, she knew what he was doing when he went out to lunch and she knew that the only reason he would get that mad was if something over at McKinley was wrong. She knew so many things about Zach through Hodgins that she felt like she knew the man herself and knew how much this guy had meant to the not only the team but to how the entire place functioned. When she first found out about this she learned that it was why Dr. Brennan had so many interns. They, the Jeffersonian, were trying to fill in a missing piece, but it was coming to much success as fitting a three prong plug into a two prong circuit. It's why they were settling for the adaptor, in the form of the interns and her.

In the meantime the BUA was working on the information that they Jeffersonian had given them amongst the chaos. The victims had been identified:

Kari Sullivan, age 23, Irish- born

Linda Lee, age 21, Chinese- born

Monica Martin, age 20 African decent

Thu Neugyn, age 24 Vietnamese- born

Shannon Considine, age 21, Irish decent

Rebecca Collins, age 22, Scottish decent

Selena Rodriguez, age 23, Mexican decent

Vita McBrica, age 25, Albanian - born

Fontaine Pierre, age 23, French decent

Charlene Fitzgerald, age 21, German decent

There were so many young women that had nothing in common it almost seemed like the killer had done it on purpose. All people of different backgrounds and different reasons for being in Virginia, they were just unlucky.

With this new information in hand the BAU decided to take the case upon them until the lab was back in order. Over the three days they were able to get in contact of all the families, tell them about what had happened and get information about their victims, nothing was connecting for the victims and the BAU talked it over.

"So all we have is that the killer wants women between ages 20 and 25, haven't gotten pregnant and live around here somewhere? We have no idea who this guy is or what he looks like, not even a profile yet. We need something." Morgan said crashing into his seat.

"Well let's start at what we do best, the profile, what is up with this unsub?" Hotch asked looking at the group.

"Well first off this guy doesn't care about his victims, and the personal killings show signs of sadism. He keeps them for a month and as we learned for Carol Joy does something to their hair." Emily said from her spot in the room.

"It shows sadism but where is the sexual component? Yes the kills were personal and up close but it really wasn't overkill, the beatings were, naturally, but the stabbing and gunshot victims were fairly quick and painless, and Hodgins results proved no semen in any of the bugs. If there was any on the victims they'd show up there." Rossi countered, this confused everyone so JJ spoke for the group, like always.

"So he's not a sadist?"

"He might be, but one with an agenda, these killings, none of these girls are alike from what their families can tell us but maybe if we look into people they met here…" Rossi stopped mid sentence. Hotch then ordered Garcia to bring up all of the places the women had been while in Virginia and who they were with when they disappeared. It obviously wasn't the victims themselves that concerned the unsub, but something they had done when they were around him, they were chosen because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. He ordered Reid to start expanding the geographical profile and do one solely on the victims' travels in Virginia. Emily decided to wait for news on where to go in the cars along with Rossi and Hotch. Seeing as they would have to span all over DC and Virginia they decided to get some help from Booth and Brennan. JJ was going to release a press conference the next news broadcast. Morgan stayed behind to try and get all the information from the bodies they could get before jumping into his car and talking to potential suspects and places of interest.

The BAU were taking action.

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Cam's Work Table_

Cam continued to look at the dead body of Carol Joy, the 22 year old was extremely healthy and Cam guessed would have lived a long happy life if this hadn't had been snatched away. She had been beautiful and, from pictures that Garcia and Ange were able to get off of social networking, had been full of life, someone with a bright future and almost guaranteed happy ending.

"Well that didn't turn out so good did it, you poor baby." Cam said looking at her body. This rarely happened to Cam and she was never this disturbed by a dead body. She hadn't had lost her humanity that was for sure but this part had gotten easier as the years went by. What was happening was that she saw Michelle when she looked at all these girls. Michelle, although not this guy's first choice of age, could have been Carol, had he not been able to find anyone else, who was to say he wouldn't go lower in age?

"You talking to yourself there mama?" Morgan said from the doorway. Cam quickly pivoted towards him startled.

"First off, no, second please don't do that again, next time I will not hesitate to throw point coroner weapons at you."

"You have pointy weapons now do you?" He said poking fun. "And it sure did sound like you were talk to yourself there."

"I wasn't, I was talking to the Car—alright fine a guess you could say I was talking to myself." Cam said as Morgan chuckled. She jokingly told him to shut up and turned back to the body. "It's just… the mother in me I guess, it's getting to me. All these young girls, not even living yet, they, they remind me of my daughter Michelle granted she's only 18 and these girls were twenty something but, you never know, right?"

"Right, you have a daughter?" He questioned _She doesn't wear a ring, maybe the father isn't around._

"Not biological. Her father and I dated when she was about four, he had lost his wife when she had Michelle and we started dating, we later got engaged. He was a huge player and had been a great man, but he couldn't seem to be able to move on from his wife so he made bad choices, really bad skanky choices. Needless to say I left him about 2 years after we started dating telling his daughter I loved her and would be back soon. I never looked back, well over the years I started to wonder, what would Michelle be up to now? How old is she and stuff like that. It wasn't until a few years ago that I ever saw her again. Ten years after I left her dad."

"What brought her up?"

"We found her father dead. He was found in the Tiger exhibit at the zoo. In the end his unhealthy relationship ways killed him. He had been with this nurse at his work and she was mad that he wouldn't leave the other girl. She had nowhere else to go so agreed to stay with me. She's been my daughter ever since."

"You're a good woman Dr. Saroyan." Morgan said getting closer.

"Thank you, Agent Morgan."

"Call me Derek."

"Call me Cam."

They were almost touching at this point and could feel eachother breath. A ring from Morgan's cell phone broke them apart as he answered.  
"Morgan. Got it Hotch I'll head out in a minute." He said hanging up "I have to go check out some places with Booth and Brennan. I'll be back later to get an update on the test results okay?"

"S-sounds good, yeah good" Cam said awkwardly looking at Morgan. He took off and Cam took a deep breath, _oy vey_…

_Former Apartment of Monica Martin in Emporia Virginia_

Booth waited outside for his former student. He smirked when he thought of Derek Morgan all those years ago. Derek was what he called a teachers mirror, the one student that you look at and see them doing everything you did. When he chose Derek to teach he knew what he was getting himself into, as Sweets would call it he chose to fight with another alpha male. They didn't agree on a lot of things but once Booth saw Derek's reaction to his touch during a tactics exercise things changed between the two.

"_Come on Morgan it's not that hard!" Booth shouted at the twenty-eight year old. "Do it like I told you and we can move on to something else."_

"_I'm doing it right!" he screamed back getting frustrated, they both were, they had been at this for the past 30 minutes._

"_No you're not!" Booth said making his way over to his student, Booth explained the maneuver again bend at your knees as you grab the assailant's hand twist and pull him over your back then twist both arms behind his back to cuff him. As he explained he forced Morgan to move where he was suppose to. After he finished he noticed the scared look in Morgan's eyes. Derek had stiffened his posture and seemed to be stuck in a memory, Booth knew that look._

"_Morgan?" no answer "Morgan?" no answer "Derek?" He shook his head and tightly nodded walking off and doing the tactic perfectly, then took off to the locker room._

_When he came back Booth had his day clothes on and told Derek to come with him, lunch was his treat. They made their way to a little sub shop not too far from the building and ate their lunches. It was Booth who spoke first._

"_You know I get it right?"_

"_What?"_

"_You still remember every time it happened, every single time. I remember when I was about 26; this guy gave me a nice solid punch on the shoulder for hitting the target perfectly. It didn't hurt but it brought back those feelings. I froze for a minute then I turned and punched the guy square in the eye."_

"_May I ask why?" Morgan said looking at him skeptically_

"_My father used to hit me like that. When he was in public he'd give me the 'Atta boy' punch but when we got home…" he let the sentence die, not even looking at Morgan and took another bite of his sandwich._

It had taken the rest of their hour lunch to get Morgan to tell Booth about his past and what was done to him. Booth understood Morgan's story and Derek began to understand his teacher's ways. As Booth contemplated the day they talked Morgan came up next to him.

"What's going on man?" Booth asked seeing Morgan's distanced look. But before they could talk a call came over the radio.

"Dispatch we have suspicious activity on warren and cook. 214 Warren st an unknown masked man is lurking on the property." You didn't have to tell Booth twice, he had already gone to his car and was inside with Bones before dispatch had finished the entire BAU team minus Garcia followed him and sped down to the house. By the time everyone was there the first responder police cars were already tacking the guy down.

"Hey!" the guy screamed as Booth plucked him up with Morgan right behind him with the cuffs in hand. At this time they pulled off his mask and the lady of the house came outside in her skimpy pjs and a silk robe asking what was going on.

"Everything's alright ma'am. Go back inside." Morgan said handing off the suspect to the cop behind him.

"Russell!" she screamed coming forward to grab him."Ma'am do you know this guy?"

"Yes it's my husband."The supposed suspect found this a good time to chime in. "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding..."

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Cam's Work Table_

"Wait wait, you're trying to tell me that this guy was role playing a rapist serial killer with his wife... Did they just not know about the one that was actually out there?"

"Apparently not... But this guy isn't sexually motivated; he's more delusional then anything from seeing what he did to the bodies."

"Ah yeah now I feel so much better..." both of them laughed comfortably. Morgan felt a connection with Cam and had been since the first time they talked just to eachother, granted it was over a dead body that they conversed but it was something that they had both grew accustomed to over the years, you will find a connection in the strangest of places excspialy where they worked.

"Alright well Carol Joy seemed to have had a lot of mercury before she died. Not enough to kill her but certainly enough to make her sick. Her levels are way out of whack."

"Too much fish?"

"No, it wouldn't account for the spike, the amount of fish it would take to consume this much... I'd say four to five servings a day? But even then we would see evidence in her stomach and stool. No fish in either. Had to be something else."

"Supplement or injection."

"My guess is supplement, there aren't any puncture marks and from what Dr. Brennan has told me there is evidence of mercury in the older victims as well and none of them have puncture marks either."

"Supplement it is!" Morgan said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Garcia the almighty and her beloved saint of sexiness and techgodesstry Angela at your service. State your business."

"Hey Baby Girl, how would you like to look something up for me?"

"I would love to chocolate thunder! What do you want sweetie?"

"Oh now were using Angela's words? Hey Garcia, it is Cam."

"Ooh now it's the sexy chocolate duo! What do the king and queen of chocolaty goodness need from the super techies?"

"Can you see if anyone bought mercury supplements during the time the girls were taken?"

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll tell you. Later sexies!"

The two adults laughed at Garcia's antics and went back to a comfortable silence 20 minutes later Garcia called saying that she was still tracking the mercury and would call when she found something. Cam had finished with the body of Carol Joy and was quietly humming to herself. Morgan watched her and found how at ease she was under pressure, something that he had seen slot when it came to this team. They always had things at work under control but the effects of their work were evident in the social lives of these people. It was true for his team as well.

Morgan knew that he found release in exercise and tinkering around with the machines and things around his house and what he could find. He would never tell but he was a total engineering freak, he always loved taking things apart and knows how to put them back together. Reid would immerse himself in learning even more than he did, he would read everything and learn new skills every time writing to his mother about it every day. JJ and Hotch did similar things, they all went home to their children and made sure that everything was right at home. Emily would first call her mom, she made sure to talk to her every time they got back and they shed cook clean and relax at home. He knew from experience that her death by chocolate cake was the best anywhere. Rossi ran from everyone and went fishing with old friends then drank. Garcia dedicated her time to playing online games and playing with Photoshop. He found about 20 or so pictures she had created when he returned home from the fiasco at his house last year.

The Jeffersonians were a totally different breed though. They dealt with death daily; they would deal with multiple victims a day from different eras. They had to remember daily that in the end we all die and get eaten by everything only leaving behind the bones. They had a different way of coping then the BAU. Morgan watched as the two interns dealt with things their way, working twice as hard on any other class that they had and gossiping about work, (Morgan wouldn't lie; this was something that he and Garcia had done numerous amounts of time to forget about a case). Angela pelted out the depressing factors of her job by painting and sexual play; she was fluent in the art of seduction and people. Hodgins had the ability to throw around money and buy useless things, after what happened with Blake he bought a bunch of stuff, half of which didn't even fit him; he ended up giving it to Booth, Morgan and Reid. Booth much like Hotch and JJ would turn to his son, unlike them however he was forced to only be able to do it by phone, Booth also found release in fighting it out with Brennan. Morgan had seen it countless of time already and knew from their behavior they would end up together. Of course he wasn't completely unbiased because of Angela's influence within the work space. Brennan got relief by this act as well; her true comfort though was in writing. Within her books she was able to make sure that in the end everything can be happily ever after and people will forever be happy in eternal life. She would deny it if you told her that this was where she showed all her emotions but Morgan knew that her real feelings toward her coworkers and her work in the lab (and even at digs) were in her books. Sweets seemed to have the strangest copping mechanism of them all, heavy metal. Morgan had even caught his in his office the other day listening to Vader's "The Art of War" album (the only reason Morgan knew that was the fact he had asked his 16 year old cousin who listened to Heavy and Death Metal when he called later on that day about summer vacation plans).

Morgan learned that Cam liked reading romance novels when she finished a case. She would sit down with a glass of wine and enjoy her book, and then when Michelle came home she would sit and talk to her about anything and everything. She was still awkward about having a daughter but loved Michelle none the less. Morgan could read these people and had even caught Cam reading one of her books earlier before he walked in.

Morgan also knew that they all used eachother as an escape and seemed even closer then the BAU. They were so close to eachother it was unbelievable. Morgan could tell that this team didn't even take notice to the no fraternizing policy that they fell under due to their FBI work and found it endearing.

"Cam I hope you don't find me to be intruding but do you happen to be dating anyone?"

"Why?" Cam was excited after their moment earlier she had decided to talk to Angela about it and remembered her conversation with her.

"_Hey Ange, can I ask you something?" Cam said walking into Angela's office, she looked up to find Hodgins sitting in Angela's seat behind her desk and Angela herself on the table. "Is something going on here?"_

"_No" Angela said the same time as Hodgins said "Nothing."_

_Cam was too distracted to notice her employees' odd behavior and grabbed Angela into the labs floor._

"_Look I just spoke with Morgan."_

"_Oh you mean that gorgeous hunk of man Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, oh my god his name just screams good times huh?" Angela said excitedly._

"_Oh yeah, well, let me ask you something, what would you do if you, you know almost kissed him?"_

"_You kissed him!" she screamed catching everyone on the floors attention. Cam shushed her and walked back into Angela's office._

"_I said almost kissed."_

"_Who almost kissed who? I hope you're talking about Booth and Brennan." Garcia said excitedly walking in._

"_No, it's even better." Angela said ignoring Hodgins' and Cam's pleas to stop. "Ms. Camille Saroyan almost kissed Mr. Derek Morgan."_

_Garcia's face went from shock to excitement in 0 to 60 and she squeaked. "Oh my Lord-y I've been waiting for him to find a good girl! I'm just so happy! Derek and Cam… mmmm it sounds fabulous!"_

"_Wait, wait, wait I said almost. And I- I have a daughter and I just. Look I was just telling Angela that we almost kissed and I don't want to give him the wrong idea."_

"_Oh honey I know you, I've looked into your history—sorry it's a side effect of the job—and I happen to know that you are one of those girls who only go after someone you like and honey I know that your smitten with Derek and I can tell that Baby Boy is smitten with you." Garcia said, kicking Hodgins out of the chair and leaning back into her chair smiling widely._

Cam had to admit she was smitten with this man and hoped that Garcia was right.

"I was just wondering if I was right, you seem like the type of woman who would take care of herself, am I wrong?"

"No."

"No, I'm wrong or no you aren't gating anyone?" Morgan got as close as they were earlier and looked closely into Cam's eyes.

"I guess you'll have to find out." With that Cam walked out of her office leaving Derek there standing in the spot that he almost kissed her twice. He was knocked out of his gaze by Garcia and JJ.

"We have another victim!"

**I forgot to add that Dr. Freed is based off of my Latin teacher who I believe to be Sweets' long lost brother or Henderson's inspiration for the character. I am so serious Mr. Freed is Sweets! I mean right down to the lover for metal rock (shocked the hell of my metal rock friends when we found that out let me tell you)! **

**For those who don't know Neurally Mediated Syncope is the most common reason for fainting, it is brought on by emotional stress and lowers the blood pressure decreasing the amount of blood flow to the heart and therefore depriving the brain from its oxygen supply. It normally occurs when someone is standing up and isn't life threatening. I know the beginning has a lot of Blake and I hope no one really hates that but since she is a new character that I made up I need to do moment based off of her. Also it kind of evolves Wendell's background story so that why it's there. Who likes how I made Wendell a bad ass? I like it, I really do. Oh, and the punch is something TJ Thyne and Michael Grant Terry (the actors who play Jack and Wendell) wanted to do so it's in honor of them. **

**One last thing I swear! I am doing a chapter (or two) like the Season 4 finale of Bones. I love it so much I must do one! So… Who do YOU want to be in the coma? Check out my profile to vote in the pole! It will be open until I get enough votes that I feel like everyone has had their say.**

**Stay Frisky!**

**PuBlicJorNal**


	6. Cracking the Code

**Hello readers (if you're still out there)! This is not the owner of either show. On the contrary:**

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT TELLING YOU NOT TO KILL ME!**

**Yeahhhh! I have an excuse; it's called AP English summer reading and also called play rehearsal for two plays this summer. Sorry I haven't written but the only writing I have been doing is school and theater related. You know what's funny? Three of the actors that are doing the play with me have the same names as the characters on Bones: Jack, Zach and Angela, I know the names are common but they were all there at once on the sheet it made me chuckle. Here is some good new though, I have been writing the start of the dream world thing I'm going to do and I have gotten part of that done. I also have new cases the teams will be working on… you guys didn't think I was only doing one case did you? Oh NO! These teams will be seeing A LOT of eachother trust me. I have like 5 cases on the back burner. I NEEDED to write in the most lovable misguided lab assistant and King. ZACH!**

**Both conversations Reid has with Zach and in later chapters with Brennan forced me to do hours of research so be grateful. I have a math and science oriented mind (with the flare of English and mythology) but I am nowhere close to being the same IQ as them, I am close to being a genius, just not their level. **

**So go read… seriously go! And stop trying to steal John's knife to kill me he paid for that with his own money! GOSH!**

Cracking the Code

_McKinley Hospital for the Criminally Insane_

Reid looked up at the building and thought of how much it looked like his own mother's institution. Beside him stood Hodgins who, without a doubt, was saddened by the sight of the building. Inside sat his friend, his best friend, and he wasn't even allowed to see him without the being accompanied by a clinical therapist or federal agent. He wasn't going to ask Sweets that was for sure. Although the therapist was a member of his team and was like his kid brother he couldn't talk the way he wanted with Zach in front of him, Hodgins wanted to talk honestly with Zach and didn't want to be questioned by Sweets who would, undoubtedly ask in front of the team. Hodgins also knew he couldn't talk to Zach in front of a complete stranger. That's why he was thrilled to have Reid. He was so much like Zach, it was weird. The entire BAU team had similarities to his team. Garcia was compassionate like Angela and JJ had the mother quality apparent in Cam. Emily could rival Brennan in compartmentalizing at moments and Hotchner challenged her mentally and in working styles. Hotchner (along with SSA Derek Morgan) screamed Booth, with the alpha male prowess and the need to protect, it was evident. Reid was a lot like Sweets being young but was so much like Zach… Hodgins then compared himself to Rossi, money: check (his from the published works Hodgins from Daddy Dearest), womanizing past (Slightly): Check, hid everything, ruining relationships: _No Hodgins… you didn't ruin it. You are married now._ The thought quickly put a smile on Jack's face as he looked over to the young doctor. They nodded signaling they were ready and quickly started to leave the parking garage.

After a momentary silence Hodgins started talking.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I know that I'm taking up your lunch hour and…"

"Don't mention it, I know how it is and I wouldn't like to be given the ultimatum you were given to see a loved one. It's hard enough as it is, bringing in a stranger is almost demeaning."

"You understand, how?"

"My mother is a schizophrenic; she has been in an Institution since I was 18. I still regret putting her in there but I had no choice, I write to her everyday though, to make it up to her," It was silent while Hodgins took this information in.

"Schizophrenia is genetic." Hodgins stated

"Yes. Studies suggest that genetics, early environment, neurobiology, psychological and social processes are important contributory factors; some recreational and prescription drugs appear to cause or worsen symptoms. Current psychiatric research is focused on the role of neurobiology, but no single organic cause has been found."

"Wow Reid, that's… I don't know what to say to that." Hodgins was obviously forgotten by the profiler because Reid continued to talk, Hodgins just listen; this was something that was bugging the poor boy.

"It's estimated that only one percent of the world population suffers from schizophrenia but with my mother having it and then everything that happened with the dilaudid raised them even higher."

"Wow wait dilaudid? What happened between you and dilaudid?" Reid was unable to answer as they were approached by the guard.

"Look Hodgins, I find it awesome that you want to talk to Mr. Addy but you can't do it without a government official, I'm sorry."

"I do have a government official, I would like you to meet Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I don't know how you pull this off Jack Hodgins… go on in." The guard said with a small smile. _Way to go Jack, way to go._

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Platform_

"Our latest victim is Karen Michaels; she's European decent, Norwegian I believe and about 24 years old. She was taken last month and then her body was later discovered about ten yards from Carol Joy's dumpsite." Cam said looking everything they had gathered over the last day in a half. She was just about to take her lunch break and was talking to the remaining BAU team. She knew that Dr. Reid was with her own MIA doctor and that they would be excused from the rest of the day's activities. She also knew that Agent Jareau was now dealing with the horde of news personnel that were buzzing around outside.

"What should we do? He's obviously looking for another victim and the public are about to go into a mass panic." Booth said looking at the latest victim's picture.

"Well JJ is armed with our profile and victimology and will help calm that down. For now all we have to do is try and figure out where he's getting these girls and how." Hotch said walking over to the railing to look down on the platform. Below him Blake was getting test samples and Wendell was prepping the table for the body to be cleaned once Cam was done with her findings. Carol Joy had been placed on the table the day before and would soon be released to the family for cremation after Dr. Brennan and Wendell had taken a look at her bones. Hotch couldn't imagine what it was like for the girl's parents. Hotch turned back to the teams and listened to what they were saying.

"…geological profile Reid made for when they were here? I looked at it earlier. They were all at the same general area in the town's city square right before they were taken."

"Do we know what for?" Hotch asked. JJ and Prentiss looked at him like it was obvious.

"Shopping… Why else?"

"Guys!" Blake and Wendell screamed.

"What's up Blake?" Booth said looking over the rail.

"If Hodgins were here I would be claimed King of the Lab right about now! We've just cracked this case."

_McKinley Hospital for the Criminally Insane_

The buzzer announced the arrival of their man and Jack wore a huge grin on his face. He got up and hugged the younger man who returned it after a second of hesitation.

"Jack, I thought you were no longer allowed to come here without governmental personnel? And I understand how you hate government officials but I…" Zach said sitting down.

"I'm not, that's why this guys here. Zach I'd like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid. Reid this is Zach Uriah Addy."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Addy, or is it Dr. Addy? Which do you prefer?"

"Zach is just fine Reid." Hodgins interjected before Zach could get into a speech.

"Zachary Uriah Addy, quite an interesting name you have. All parts are derived from Hebrew yes? Zachary is another form of Zechariah and means 'God has remembered'. Uriah means 'my light Yahweh' or God to us. Addy is also Hebrew, it's a variation of a pet name for Adam and means 'man'."

"That is correct." Zach said slightly taken aback by the onslaught of information. He had known this himself but had not known this man had done research on him. "Why did you research me?"

"Oh, I didn't. I have a tendency to list off facts and other things to people when I'm speaking to them. I don't know what else to say in reality." Spencer didn't know why he was saying this but felt that he had something in common with the former assistant.

"This is all well and good but Zach I have your trivia for the day." Hodgins said flashing his small index card.

"Trivia?' Reid asked confused.

Hodgins explained that he would bring Zach a trivia question or a math question designed to stump the genius and had yet to succeed. "I got him this time though." He said before handing over the trivia question to Zach.

The subject this time was not math or science. This was actually Greek and Roman Mythology that ruled the Trivia card and the question had both geniuses discussing.

_I hold a butterfly in my hand, with wreath and backward torch. _

_From Nyx and Erebus was I born, the twin of one Hypnos._

_Once believed to be fierce and marked by pain and grief,_

_Now am I depicted as youthful and twice winged._

_Brawn and Brain have beaten me, but only on occasion._

_Brain twice had taken me with its artful persuasion._

_Brawn but of once and the rest have I defeated,_

_Neither foe escaped my wrath when everything was depleted._

_One day you will meet me, whether it be later or soon,_

_But one day you will meet me in darkness under no moon._

"Which Roman god is the butterfly associated with?" Zach said to Reid.

"I believe we are looking at the Greeks, since they mention Hypnos, if we were talking about Romans we would be saying something like_ Somnius_ or something close to that. For Hypnos is a Greek word meaning sleep. To the same affect that is a questioned that I can't answer. I could tell you multiple others, like Apollo is associated with dolphins, Poseidon to horses and Athena to the owl. Aphrodite has the swan and the list continues. Butterfly, I don't know though."

"What about the wings? I know that Cupid is normally shown with wings, along with Hermes, Boreas, and Nike and no doubt countless others, seeing as they were able to change shape. On more than one occasion Zeus is depicted as being in eagle form."

"He also was golden rain in one story."

"Oh yes it was…" Zach and Reid continued their talk of Zeus and his many cohorts for many minutes before Hodgins decided to get them back on track. They next decided to try and figure out the next six lines. They quickly determined that the God or Goddess was talking about two separate people. One representing brain and the other brawn. Then they figured that there was only one person that it was inevitable to meet but you would try to evade it or fight it as much as possible.

Death.

"But who is the God of death? I only know him as Mors but that's Roman again." Reid said looking at Zach. Zach though for a second and then smiled at Hodgins triumphantly, Hodgins smirked and shook his head as Zach answered the question.

"Thanatos, the god of death… I'm still King of the Looney Bin."

"Yeah Zach, your still king." Hodgins said smiling.

_Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Hodgins' Work Station_

"What do you got for me squintlings?" Booth asked looking at Blake and Wendell.

"Squintlings, really Booth squintlings? I expected something more out of you I-" Wendell ranted but was cut off by Blake.

"Alright Wendell, let's just show them yeah?"

"Okay well after some more looking at the bones I found that they were completely clean of anything that could seem out of place, except for a minuscule nick that we had missed on Vita and when we look at the nick on her we find something interesting." Wendell said looking at Blake to take over.

"Now most of the body tested positive for traces amount of the surrounding area which is to be expected but when we look at the particulates that Wendell found on the inside of Vita's wound after discovering it, we can see that they are _gelsemium sempervirens_." She said pulling up a picture of a small yellow flower that seemed to form a cone before meeting its branch on the vine.

"More commonly known as Carolina Jessamine. Now, I don't know if you know this, but plants need certain levels maintained to be able to grow on its own in nature. Sometimes this is classified as hardiness level." Wendell said

"The hardiness level of Carolina Jessamine is 7-9." Blake added

"We're telling you this because every area is designated a rate for the hardiness to tell what can grow there naturally, when we look at the area where the victims were last seen in Virginia, the hardiness level is 8. A perfect level for the Carolina Jessamine." Wendell closed of the explanation with a small amount of triumph evident in his voice and posture.

"So what are you saying?" Booth asked looking at the two grad students, it was Brennan who answered.

"The killer works in the park, most likely a gardener, and hit Vita with something to cause the nick."

"Alright, let's go to Virginia." Booth said as the BAU and Brennan followed him out the door. Cam returned to her office as did Garcia to Angela's and Sweets took off for the lunch room.

Angela congratulated Wendell and Blake, but not before adding a little quip "Well it seems that King Jack has fallen. All hail King Wendell and Queen Blake."

**A little bit shorter than the last one but I wanted to give you guys something. I just started my junior year and so far it looks like I'm going to be busy forever. When I get free time I'll write but the chapters might be shorter than they were before. There is one thing we can celebrate though: ****I have beaten the curse of Chapter 5**** I have never been able to get past chapter five and look! I did it! HA.**

**In other news: I would like to mention that I am going to put out a Wendell one shot that goes with this piece that runs alongside this story. Check out my profile to see if it's there. It's called ****This Was His Life****. It's all about Wendell finally changing as a teenager. I'm going to post it after the third case raps up so there will be another notice about it but just to let you know. Also I have chosen the coma patients. NOTICE THE PURAL FORM! Both **_**Reid and Brennan**_** will be struck (in what way I know not of)and will be sharing a dream… almost like Inception (MOVIE WAS CRAZY!). This doesn't have a place yet and you will know as soon as it does because if you so choose you will be at liberty to skip the chapter (or chapters) and not enjoy my dream world state. They will clearly be title as with the letters DW at the end standing for ****D****ream ****W****orld.**

**Stay Frisky, PuBlicJorNal**

**PS: Any Ideas for a new sign off? Let me know… REVIEW!**


End file.
